Pearls Over Diamonds
by NADZ144
Summary: Chap18:I look up to him. Those eyes weren't liquid gold. The hands holding me weren't cold, or hard. He wasn't the one I love. When he leaned in, those facts didn't stop me from standing on my toes.I let him kiss me. And I kissed back. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight. If I did, Bella would be less damsel-in-distress-ish. But that is _my_ opinion! I'll only laugh if you flame me because I don't like Bella.

Chapter 1: Survival Instinct

It is official; I am the dumbest person alive. I just have to be, because who the hell in their right mind would allow themselves to be separated from their friends and walk down in an almost abandoned street, at nine in nighttime, and left their cell phone back at home?

Apparently; me.

I swear to God it was unintentional.

I wanted to go to this special bookstore where they only sell secondhand books; it's the only bookstore of that kind in this town.

My friends couldn't come with me because well… they think the store is creepy, so like wonderful friends they are they let me go alone. But that's not fair, I can't really blame them.

Going to the bookstore wasn't in tonight's agenda anyways and it is sort of out of the way, so I can't really blame them. I know they couldn't stop me; I walk in the grey area where determination and stubbornness meet.

And stupidity too.

Anyways, I bought the book I wanted and now walking back to the diner we agreed to meet up. I was doing fine until I heard footsteps behind me, I didn't dare to look back but from the sound of it, I'm guessing four guys. Two of them wolf-whistled and made catcalls towards me, I only walk faster.

"Aww, baby, c'mon! Let's play!" one of them called out, the guy's speech is slurred. So it's four extremely drunk guys, not good.

I wondered briefly if 'dumb' is my hidden middle name. It must be.

My mind flashed to the face of my guy best friend, Nate. Where is that dude when you need him?! Of all times to go all mysteriously unreachable on me. Agh!

Then, I saw this guy standing in front of a store with two other guys, one of them looked like a body builder and another one was blond and lean.

I didn't think about the next part. I'm guessing it was pure instinct and the need to continue living and leading a trauma-free life because I cried out "Hey you! I've been looking everywhere? Where have you been?" like we've been best friends since forever.

**That's it for chapter 1.**

**Sorry because it's kind of short.**

**I still don't know how to end this but i kinda too Lift The Wing's advice and just go with the flow.**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Walking With Strangers

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! If I did, I would be sitting at home and looking at my KCA award which Taylor Lautner accepted on my behalf.

I dedicate this chapter to VintageViolet who is one of my BFFs and is away at boarding school, probably missing me like hell. LOL. She should! because I miss her too!

**Chapter 2:Walking With Strangers**

I then stood next to them but not close enough to invade their personal space. I couldn't really see their faces clearly because of the poor lighting of the streets.

They didn't seem to think twice, hell, they didn't even look surprised. It was like they were waiting for this.

The Giant Body-Builder guy surprised me by draping one of his arms around me, he simply grinned. I thank my acting and lying skills because I played along. Their hair color and body shape is all I can make out.

"Well, we've been looking all over for you too, squirt." Body Builder Guy said. Now that I'm standing beside Body Builder Guy I feel like a dwarf.

I heard disappointed grunts from those four losers, maybe because they can clearly see when push comes to shove, their shove won't last against these three, and the Body Builder Guy is like _huge_.

I tried to listen from behind me and all I hear is fading footsteps. I didn't realize my body was that tense until I instantly relaxed when I once again felt safe. But my heart was still beating erratically.

"Um, you can let go of me now." I had to look up when I talk to him. Instantly he let go, but he had an amused expression on, can't really tell with this poor lighting. "So, uh, sorry about that. I didn't know what to do and I didn't think and –"

"It's okay" the blonde one interrupted, and almost instantly I felt calm, like my heart beating erratically just now didn't happen. I couldn't help but notice that his voice was smooth and reassuring. Not knowing what to do next, I decided that it might be best that I kept on walking, since I'm close to the diner.

"Um, I think I should go, my friends are waiting for me. Thank you and uh, see ya around!" I cheerfully added the last part. When I began walking, a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

I turned around to face the person. It was the one with the bronze hair. "Yes?" I asked. Panic thoughts instantly flooded me. _Oh my god, they're not a bunch of pervs are they? Did they save me because-?_

"I think that we should escort you back to the diner you talk of. It's not really that safe for a girl to walk in this part of town at this time of night completely defenseless." He said in an abnormally velvet-smooth voice. The way he talked was… well, like was from a whole different time. I mean - gah! I don't know what I mean.

I'm not one to completely judge people from the way they look or talk, but the calm I am feeling isn't easy to fight off, and the way he talked was just [for lack a better word] very gentleman-like. And they did save me, didn't they?

I looked up and nodded as a yes. The Bronze-

"My name is Edward Cullen, these are my brothers. The one with the wavy blond hair is Jasper and the big one is Emmett. It's nice to meet you." His tone somehow held amusement, as if he knew what I was referring them in my head, not the exact words but it was close. Well, what a weird place to get to know each other; I could hardly see their faces.

"I'm Evan Aisling. Nice to meet you too, but it would be nice if it was in better circumstances." I introduced myself back politely. I'm not always this polite, only with strangers and people who I barely know.

"Well, Evan, lead the way." Again with the strange way he talked. He doesn't really have an accent; he didn't really use any old-fashion vocab or anything. Maybe it was the way he perfectly articulate each word. I nodded numbly, thinking that maybe I was over-thinking things. Maybe it was a delayed reaction to the incident that nearly happened. Yeah, that must be it. I walked ahead and they stayed close but not close enough to invade my personal space.

Funny, you'd think that when you're walking down a dead-silent, completely dark street with strangers that you just met, you'd feel a little bit of panic and wariness but I felt completely calm, completely at ease. I must be the dumbest person on Earth, it must be. If not, I need to take that brain scan thingy.

Either way, there is something deeply wrong with me. And I swear I saw the Edward guy snickered, as if he knew what I was thinking, again.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: That Sounded Very Stupid

Chapter 3: That Sounded Very Stupid

"So Evan," Emmett's voice kind of boomed; especially on this dead-silent street and he sort of have that happy-go-lucky vibe around him and instantly reminded me of an overgrown ten-year-old, or maybe a teddy bear. "What are you doing in this part of town and in this time at night? You're practically begging to be raped if you ask me." He said those words with casual ease. If it weren't for the mysterious calm, I would have shuddered.

"There's this bookstore that I want to go to which is down that road," I gestured at the opposite way from where we are headed; "my friends were busy and couldn't come with me, so I went alone."

That sounded very stupid. I wanted to kick myself.

"You must really want that book, huh?" Jasper mused, and I know he was thinking what I was thinking: it was a very stupid mistake.

"Don't worry. I learned my lesson. I think I'm traumatized enough to avoid walking alone anywhere for a while." I jokingly said, trying to lighten up the mood. It worked a little, out of the corner of my eye I could see that Emmett guy was smirking.

As we walk, it was obvious we were walking towards the part of the town that wasn't as abandoned as the last place.

"So, what were you doing back there?" smoking joints? Making a sell? Robbing someone?

"We got lost." Edward answered.

I suppressed a snort because I instantly knew it was a lie. They didn't look like the type who gets lost, the air of confidence around them was hard to ignore. And the way they were standing around like waiting for something to happen, what were they waiting for? Divine intervention and a mysterious light showing the way?

Basically majority of the male species are stubborn to admit they are lost, so judging from the way he easily admitted it, it was a total lie. I have three brothers and most of my friends are boys, so I know.

I let it go; it's not really my business anyway. We were nearing the diner I was talking about. It was a crowded and lively place. I turned to them and my breath caught in my throat. I didn't notice before, but now with the perfect lighting, I could clearly see that they were extremely good-looking.

Emmett was tall and muscled, with dark curly hair. Jasper was taller and leaner but I can still see he was muscular. He looked both of them appeared to be out of high school. But Edward looked like seventeen, his bronze hair was sort of messy, he wasn't as muscular as both of the other two and was lanky. I can easily see that their clothes were by some top designer.

Their bone structure are perfect in every single way, their nose are straight and perfect. They look like they need to catch up on some sleep though.

Suddenly 'extremely good-looking' seemed to be the understatement of the year. While I took them in I controlled my face expression, hoping it looked casual. I stuck out my hand to shake theirs.

"Well, thanks. See ya around."

Honestly, I didn't expect any of them to take it, because judging from the way they shove their hands deep in their pocket [though they don't look cold], and standing in the between the range of too far and near enough, they don't look like physical contact type. At least not to strangers they just met.

I.e.: me.

But Edward surprised me by taking it. I was wearing a fingerless glove so I could feel his ice-cold skin, but I shook it off, thinking that it was probably the weather here. It rains two hundred days in a year. The rest is a fair divide of occasional sun and cloudiness. Mostly it was cloudy.

But when he took my hand, I swear there was an electric current ran through both of us where our skin touched. But it passed as fast as it happened; I didn't even have time to let go, which I did after it passed.

I frowned slightly, having some sort of Déjà vu. It was like the first time I touched Nate a few years back.

I guess I'll do some serious thinking tonight. I look up to see his expression, it was…unreadable, a mixture of emotions; probably from shock.

"See you around." Edward said with a crooked smile, after recovering from the whatever, that only he could pull off looking hot.

God, I sound shallow. As if he heard what I was thinking, again, he smirked.

They left, and in a daze, I walk in the diner to meet up with my friends.


	4. Chapter 4: Monday Bloody Monday

Chapter 4: Monday Bloody Monday 

Monday.

Dammit, it's Monday. The day which Garfield and I share the same opinion; we hate Mondays. It signifies that weekend is over and we have to endure another week of purgatory and it also allows you to have some sort of wakeup call about your delayed assignments due this week.

I woke up cursing to my alarm clock since it failed on waking me up, and rushed to do my morning chores.

Before I knew it, Nate was honking his car, meaning that we're going to be late. I hurriedly say goodbye to my parents and my brother and wanting to jump into the shotgun to his brand new lime-green jeep, which is my seat, only to find it occupied by someone else. Come to think of it, there are more people in it than it used to be. And I didn't recognize them.

Riding shotgun – I won't let that fact get to me because I refuse to act like a total immature freak – is a guy who has shoulder length hair with russet skin, and boy, he's huge, he looks like a Native American. He's not that bad looking either. Also, in the back seat, a girl with red-ish brown hair with a pale complexion similar to mine, but her skin has a glow to it [which reminds me instantly of how Nate looked in sunlight], beautiful and has a warm and lively brown-eyes.

I climbed in behind the driver's seat without hesitation and smiled at the girl.

"Morning Evan." Nate greeted, but his voice was hard. Uh-oh, he called me Evan. Usually he calls me Ri, short for Riot. A nickname that people I know seem to call me. I guess he's mad at me about… something. I don't know, it's morning; I'm allowed to be a little slow.

"Morning Nate and uh…" I look at both new strangers. Is it me or do they look like they're soul mates?

"Oh, sorry, I'm Renesmee Cullen, and this person right here is my best friend, Jacob Black. We're new here, we just moved here last weekend." Her voice was like the tinkling of bells. The Jacob guy said a casual 'hey'. Best friends? I was sure that they were a couple.

Cullen? Is she related to Edward, Emmett and Jasper? I didn't dare to bring up those three, afraid that the conversation will steer to the part how I met them. Nate would be furious if he knew that I put myself in that spot, and now he looked angry enough to snap with anyone. Maybe he already knows… If that's the case, I'm in for a lecture.

I nodded and held out my hand. "The name's Evan Aisling. Some people like to call me Ri, you can call me whichever." I smiled at them. Renesmee took my hand and shook it. Her skin was warm and soft, but at the same time hard like marble, again reminding me how Nate's skin felt. And then, there's this electric current thing happened again. And again I didn't have time to react, Renesmee looked shock.

What's wrong with me? Or maybe she is the same as Nate.

Renesmee seemed to be trying to compose herself, she did it successfully but I could still see the confusion deep in her eyes. I tried to change the subject.

"Can I call you by a nickname or something, 'cause Renesmee is kind of a mouthful."

It worked. She laughed at that while Jacob chuckled, as if remembering an old or private joke of some kind. "You can call me Nessie."

I nodded and let go of her hand once I realized we were still holding hands. I turned to Nate and studied him quizzically through the rearview mirror. His golden-blond hair is messy and unkempt, like always, but he still managed to look enough to drool over. His beautiful clear blue eyes were furious, though the rest of his face was calm. His pearl skin looked like Nessie's.

I leaned in, putting my chin on the shoulder of his seat and poke his cheek with my index finger lightly so I won't hurt myself, because his skin was hard. "What's up with you?" I asked.

"Nothing." His answer was short and angry, delivered through gritted teeth. Knowing him enough that he's not going to tell me no matter how much I insisted, I sighed and leaned back to my seat. He'll tell me when he felt like it, I guess.

Nate [full name Nathaniel Thomas Grisham] wasn't usually like this. Actually, he's the exact opposite: all silly smiles and grins with a laid-back but cheerful attitude to go with it.

Nate and I go by the need-to-know only basis. He said it's safer for me not to know exactly what he is. I prefer to say 'who' because he's the most amazing person ever.

You see, I'm really observant. I noticed that he never eats and the only food he tolerates is chocolate cake. His skin was hard like marble and has a subtle glow when in the sun. Plus, he's a fourteen-year old [when I met him, that is, but I didn't believe him because he looked sixteen] that lives alone deep in the woods. Sometimes he would skip school to go 'camping' or 'hiking' _alone_. And there's also the fact where he was inhumanely beautiful and didn't seem to age.

How stupid does he thinks I am? I confronted him but he wouldn't tell me. But he pleaded that this wouldn't affect our friendship, because according to him, I was his first friend that he has for a long, long time. And that also means that he's old. He wouldn't tell me how old, though.

I agreed, because Nate is an amazing person with a kind soul. Friends like him are hard to find. After that he was open with me, I found that he is also incredibly fast and strong. He is also one hell of a lucky S.O.B.

Nate drives like a maniac. I was so used to it now that I don't even care anymore. In fact, I picked it up, driving fast too. But my car… sighs.

A drunk asshole ran into me and totaled my car, then another speeding driver came from another direction, unable to stop and crashed into another side; I was in the hospital for two weeks. And managed to give heart attacks to my family and my friends.

Since then Nate insists that he drives me everywhere, and he along with the male side of my family agreed, or more like conspired to take away my car and they will be my chauffer, anytime and anywhere. All of them should have won the over-protective father, brothers and best friend of the century awards. My mother just shook her head at them, patting me sympathetically on the shoulder while the most important men of my life told me their verdict and my mouth was hanging open in disbelief.

Nate insisted that it would spare them the heart attack. I just gave in, knowing that I was out-numbered. Being the only girl in the household, I was both spoiled but also in the same time raised to be independent and strong.

"Evan, we're here." Nessie's voice woke me up from my flashbacks and thoughts. Nate already opened the door for me, like the gentleman he is. I took a glance at him and I knew from the set of his jaw that he wasn't going to talk to me soon.

Okay, the silent treatment, huh? Two can play that game.

When he reached out to put his hands around me - like he does all the time, I usually welcome the sense of security but today's special- I turned to Nessie and let Jacob and Nessie divide us. I didn't look at his expression but all I know is Jacob laughed at it.

"So, ready for ____________ High?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I guess, this is my first time in high school. Before, I was home schooled." She explained, her eyes were nervous.

"Oh, don't worry, the rest of us will be here. Go Nessie!" I pumped my fist to the air. Jacob and Nessie laughed while Nate tried not to smile.

"You're weird." She said, shaking her head.

"No, I'm not. I'm just a riot at heart." I winked. Cue in a killjoy.

"C'mon, the bell already rang. Look, Mrs. Kingsley's looking over at us." Nate said. I followed his gaze, and he's right, Mrs. Kingsley is looking, waiting for us while tapping her foot expectantly. Our paces automatically quicken and we only slowed down when we're safe from her scrutinizing eyes.

Nate and I walked in awkward silence, which is a first for us while Nessie and Jacob went to the office.

Nate and I took our usual seat next to each other and when Jacob came in, he took the only available seat in the class, which is two seats behind Nate. Marissa, the school's flirt instantly launched her attack on him. At least she moved on from Nate, or she would have given me the evil eye. I saw Jacob squirm under Marissa's attack and he looked towards me for help. I just grinned innocently. He shot me a glare before turning towards Marissa to turn her down more politely than she deserves.

I again stole a glance towards Nate the set of his jaw haven't changed from before and it irritated me to no end.

I blew my bangs away from my eyes and decided to give up the silent treatment I wanted to pull on him. The teacher was babbling about something in front of the class and I know he wouldn't notice.

**Okay, spill. What****'****s up with you? And I****'****m not taking ****'****nothing****'**** as an answer.**

I slipped Nate the piece of paper. I pretended to listen to the teacher as I wait for him to reply. Something landed on top of my journal. I unfolded it.

How was your weekend at the town?

Dammit. He _did_ know! No wonder he's so furious! Wait, how did he know?

He didn't wait for my reply because he turned to me and said in low angry whispers:

"How could you be so _stupid_?! How could you put yourself in danger like that? Did you know that you scared a good twenty years out of me! I was in the middle of hunting when Alice called about her vision-" he stopped abruptly, as if he said too much, which he did.

Alice? Hunting? _Vision_? I was instantly confused. There was a lot he didn't tell me. I turned to him expectantly when he didn't say anything. "Look, I'll tell you everything after school, okay? We'll go to my house, and I'll tell you everything."

"Everything? As in everything _everything_?" I asked, surprised by his behavior, because he kept about whom he truly is for two whole years from me and suddenly he wants to tell me _everything_?Something must have happened to trigger it. I got more confused but this time with a tinge of worry.

"Everything." He promised, taking my hand.

"Okay." My voice was small and I sounded like a child. "And we're okay? Are you still mad?"

"Mad? Yes. But you have to promise me that you'll never do that again. Going off alone…" he trailed off, and the pencil in his other hand that wasn't holding mine snapped into two. I put my other hand gently on top of his that was holding mine, usually physical contact like this would calm him down and it did. His breathing was normal again and his eyes relaxed but still slightly upset. "God, if I was there, I would have skinned them alive. It must be hard for them not to…" he trailed off murderously.

Them? It took a second for me to clearly understand whom he was referring to. Then I gathered that he was referring to the three strangers I met.

"You know Edward, Emmett and Jasper?" I had to ask because he never mentioned them to me before.

"Yes, well, we live together now."

"What? You never did tell me-"

"It was a last minute kind of thing. I was the last resort since the renovations of their house haven't finished yet. There are ten of them. I'll bring you home to introduce them to you. But I guess you'll meet most of them in the cafeteria." His eyes were pretending to look at the teacher babbling about god-knows-what but I knew he was paying attention only to me.

"Is that all you're mad about?" I asked, because I didn't think it was just that. He sighed as I nailed it.

"No. It's not like I don't like them, but it might get hard to keep you safe. Like I said, I'll explain everything after school. After that, well… we'll see." He said cryptically.

Huh, okay… but there's something else I want to tell him. Other than the 'who he is' issue, we don't really have that many secrets.

This reminded me of something I wanted to tell him.

"Nate?" I began; he looked away from the teacher in front of the class to look at me. "Remember, two years ago? When the first time I touched you skin to skin, the weird electricity thing happened?"

He nodded, not really sure where I was getting at.

"Well, when I touched Edward and Renesmee and the same thing happened. It was weird. Is something wrong with me or…" this time it was me who trailed off, not knowing how exactly to end the sentence.

I studied his face. His brows were pulled together and his ridiculously handsome boyish face was worried. He seemed to be thinking…

"Honestly, I don't know." His deep blue eyes looked at me studiously, I feel as if he could see right through me. "I think you should refrain from touching them skin to skin. Not until we know what that's about."

I nodded, at loss of things to say. I trust his judgment above anyone else's.

I turned my head around to check on the well-being of Jacob and to see if he was still suffering from Marissa Attack only to see he was staring at us, as if he was… listening.

But he couldn't have heard, could he? He was two seats away and all the time we were talking in whispers. The bell cut off my thoughts and I immediately left the jail cell with Nate, and Jacob trapped under Marissa Attack. I once again felt good because Nate's not mad at me anymore as he nonchalantly slung his arm around me.


	5. Chapter 5: THNX

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM. BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT I CREATED.**

Chapter 5: Thanks To You, My Monday Got Better

"Finally! Lunch." I breathed as I burst in the cafeteria with Nate smiling away beside me. Nate and I bought our lunch. We share because Nate doesn't eat and all he does is move around the food and then throw it away, I thought it was a total waste so we share and he can move around the food while I eat so it looks like he ate a little bit too. It helps with the pretending-I'm-human-so-I'll-eat part.

And one of today's menus is… pizza. Which is kind of good. We made way to our table only to find it joined with another one because it was a little bit crowded with… eight people there. I instantly recognized Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and Nessie and last but not least, Edward. I slid in into one of the empty seats beside Edward while Nate sat across from me.

Apart from Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob and Nessie, I couldn't identify the other three girls but they were so beautiful, I felt my self-esteem shrink instantly.

Each of them is beautiful in their own unique way. There's this petite girl sitting besides Jasper who's shorter than me. Her short hair was spiky and in all direction. She smiled at me. No, wait, she didn't smile at me, she beamed. I don't know why though…

Between Jasper and Emmett sat another breathtakingly beautiful girl, her blonde wavy hair went down below her shoulders, I could tell she was tall even though she was sitting, she's the most beautiful of all. And the way she looked at me was a little condescending, with a little bit spark of interest. When I say a little bit, I mean a _little_ bit. Nano-sized.

Lastly, this last person is whom I consider the most elegant of all. Blondie may be the most beautiful one, but this girl is just… I don't have any word to describe it. She has smooth straight brunette hair along with a perfect face to go with it.

And now I noticed that all of them for an exception of a few have golden eyes.

"Hey, I'm Evan." I greeted the three. The blonde just hn-ed while the other two smiled at me, I swear I think I'm going to be dizzy.

"I'm Alice, this is Bella and the one that needs her attitude to be fixed is Rosalie. Nice to meet you." The pixie girl said; her voice is like the silvery wind chimes. It was like meeting your fairytale princesses – Snow White, Belle (from Beauty and The Beast) and Cinderella, though I don't remember Cinderella being all bitchy – in the flesh.

I looked at Alice to see she was studying me in interest, eyeing me up and down. I looked down to myself. Oh.

"Daring I see." She was referring to my outfit. Bright red skinny jeans, normal fitting black shirt, and white and pink striped unzipped hoodie and my signature bright red fingerless leather gloves. Paired with my choppy natural flaming red hair, one blue eye and one green eye, and lastly my pearl-like (not my words) skin; you can say that I stand out from a crowd. Especially in boring old __________ High.

"Um, thanks." I took a bite from my pizza, looking away because feeling a little bit embarrassed.

Then I remembered something, I turned to Jacob, whom I consider – although he's actually good-looking – the most normal, so I won't have to look at them for so long. I smirked at him.

"Wow, you survived the Marissa Attack." I bit my lip to stop from smiling. There was a round of snickers or chuckles from the table while Jacob just glared.

"Yeah, and no thanks to you," he said bitterly.

"Aww, c'mon now. Take one for the team. Thanks to you, my Monday got better." I was full on smiling now. I took another bite from the pizza.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm glad I amuse you."

That was when Verity and Will chose to appear.

"Hey, Ri." All blonde and perky, with a personality that lights up the room with always-expressing-happiness green emerald orbs just screams Verity. She's a self-proclaimed my girl best friend, ever since we were nine. I didn't contradict her since it's true.

"Hey, cutie." Will, another childhood best friend. He has a boy-next-door kind of thing going down, with jet-black hair, skinny figure and warm brown eyes that made me welcome his company in the first place, but don't let his looks fool you, he's actually quite a player, not really a man-whore. He just doesn't like commitments; according to him, they're a form of slavery.

Verity and I are the only girls that he claimed that he'll stay true… however weird that may sound.

Verity and him are stepbrother and stepsister. He gave me a peck and scanned the table. Usually there are only four of us: Nate, Verity, him, and me. The new people are kind of… well, it made it more crowded.

"Guys, this is Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Nessie and Jacob. And this is my other best friends Verity and Will." They said their 'hey's, Rosalie just ignored them.

"It's little bit crowded so I guess Will and I will go to the table over there" Verity gestured to the table across the cafeteria, "Sorry to interrupt. You coming, Ri?"

I didn't know what to answer. Verity must have wanted to talk about something or she would've let me be. A nudge from Nate's leg made my decision. "Yeah, sure. You guys go on ahead, I have something to talk to these guys about."

Verity beamed. "'Kay, bye everyone." Then they left.

I turned to them. "So what's the story?" Edward was the quickest to catch on.

"Our father, Carlisle Cullen is Nate's uncle who's now taking care of Nate. We are his adopted children. Except for Bella, Renesmee and Alice; they're Esme's distant nieces. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. Jacob's a son of a family's friend that's staying over. The reason that we moved is because we needed a change of scenery. Emmett and Rosalie are seniors. Bella, Alice, Jasper and I are juniors. Jacob and Renesmee are sophomores."

I nodded, trying to commit all those facts to memory. Once I got it, I said my goodbyes, leaving my lunch to Nate and made my way to the other table, which is now more than the two people I previously mentioned. I was surprised to see Marissa and minions are here because they hate me, maybe they're here for gossip. As for others is the usual crew: Nancy, Danielle and her twin, Gary and Mark. They're my friends but we're not really that close.

I sat down beside Will. He put his arm across my shoulders and he kissed my forehead.

"So, what's up?"

"Who are they?" Betty, one of Marissa's minions, was the first to attack me with the question.

"Where do they come from?"

"Are any of them single?"

"Why are did they move here, of all places?"

"Are any of them single?!"

"Whoa! Stop right there! One at a time." I held my hands up, feeling a little bit overwhelmed.

I answered the first question, pointing out which is who.

"So, why did they move here, _here_ of all places?" came Verity's question. I understood her. It was her lifelong dream to get out of __________. I guess we share the same dream. It's not like we don't like it here, but there's nothing but green, green, and oh yeah, the color green. We made a pact to spend our summer as freshmen in college to go road tripping.

I answered with the answers Edward provided me with. I answered all of their questions until lunch was over. I sighed out of relief, Will laughed. "Aww, c'mon, they weren't that bad."


	6. Cliche

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT IN A NY SHAPE OR FORM. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED.

Chapter 6: The Cliché-ness of Saved By The Bell

I answered with the answers Edward provided me with. I answered all of their questions until lunch was over. I sighed out of relief, Will laughed. "Aww, c'mon, they weren't that bad." He said once everyone rushed out of the cafeteria. I gave him a look. "Okay, well, I guess they were kind of nosy, but it's not everyday that we get new students. So, you free after school?"

"No. I promised Nate I would come over. I needed help with that Algebra crap." It is kind of true, since I didn't pay attention to Algebra this morning but I doubt that we would be talking about Algebra today.

"Okay. Later then. Call me!" he shouted the last part as we parted ways. I went to my World Lit. Class.

I was a little bit late but the teacher hasn't come in yet so I'm safe. I was surprised to see that Edward was sitting where I always sat.

"This is my seat." I didn't even bother to say hi. I had a feeling he already knew.

"Is there an assigned seating?" he inquired. He caught me there.

"Well, no-"

"Then this isn't your seat. Unless there's your name here…" he's messing with me, jerk. I saw that glint of amusement in his eyes. Agh!

"Then where am I supposed to sit?" I demanded. He gracefully pulled the chair beside him as in an answer to my question. Wait, didn't see that chair before. The teacher came in and I couldn't argue any longer, I begrudgingly sat down and huffed.

He just smiled as he turned to the front. I pulled out my journal and started doodling. I didn't bother to pay attention because I already learned this from my nerd of a brother, Jared. Good for him he's handsome because he's a nerd deep down inside or I would begin to worry about his chances of getting a girlfriend, or getting laid. In his case, a boyfriend. He's gay. A shock to the town this small but he's off to college now so I guess it really didn't get to him.

"So how did you meet Nathan?" he suddenly asked me. I was a little bit surprised by the random subject. I was expecting a silence between us, I guess Edward's out to prove me wrong every time. Like the time when I thought that he wasn't the shaking-hands type.

I prepared an answer. "I saved him from the wrath of Marissa." I felt stupid because that answer didn't need preparing. "And I was the first to talk to him in biology class."

"Really?" he seemed really interested.

"Yeah. He just looked so lonely, you know. So I talked to him. Asked him to sit with me and all that stuff. Then we became really close. Since then we're the most known group in ____________ High. Including Verity and Will."

"Hmmm. But he kept you in the dark, right?"

"Yeah. He said it was safer for me."

He fell silent again. It went on for minutes. I was expecting more questions, but I guess maybe he was out of it.

"What did you mean you saved him from the wrath of Marissa?" again, he contradicted my thought. As if he knew them.

"Well, she was all over him, then I saved him from her, since he was being too polite for Marissa to let it sink it that he wasn't interested. Like Jacob was doing before. She needs it to be said out loud. Nate at first looked like he had hard time breathing at first." My mind had a little flashback to when I first saw Nate. He kept looking away to suck in a deep breath. But after the electricity thing happened, he was okay.

"Must be hard for him to be in control at first. I guess you made it all better."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Oh-_kay_. _Talk cryptically, why don't you, and leave me with a question mark on my forehead_. He looked like he was somewhere else.

"I'm not talking cryptically-," he said out of nowhere. It took me a moment before I realized it: he was answering to my previous thought. I looked up then, he must have realized it too that he answered to my thoughts because he stopped mid-sentence, and his jaws was clenched, as if to stop himself from saying anything else.

Lucky for him, before I could demand an answer, the bell rang, and he was out of his seat, and out of the door before everyone else could. I was in a daze. And confused and slightly intrigued.

What the hell?


	7. Pitchforks and Torches

Chapter 7: Bring On The Pitchforks and Torches!

School ended with a blur that day. I was too concentrated on forming theories on what happened in World Lit. and what will happen after school to think too deep into everything else. I absently took notes, talked briefly with my friends and made an acknowledgement that Alice and I will now on share the same table in biology. I dimly thanked them to know me enough to leave me alone to think. And all the while I was wishing that whatever it were to be revealed, that Nate and I would remain best friends.

Then the school bell rang signaling the end of torture for the day. I met up with Nate in the hallway; his expression was unreadable. We walked in silence to God-Knows-Where, but we're still in the school building. He led me to the roof of the school's building. Once we got there, he started pacing, if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, I would have thought of it as amusing.

"Just spill, Nate." I said when the pacing was making me dizzy.

"I'm a vampire." He blurted. I was torn between laughing and actually believing him. "Well- not technically. I'm a half vampire, half human. A hybrid."

"Uhh…" My mind went through hundreds of stories about vampires. Burn if exposed to sun, holy water, have fangs, killed if staked... "B-but- you're nothing like them. For starters, you don't burn when exposed to sun-"

"Myth." He said simply.

"You don't have fa-"

"Another myth"

"Well, tell me what's not a myth!" I burst out. I knew that Nate wasn't human, but a vampire was not something I thought of.

He told me everything. It was like a Vampire 101 lesson. He even told me how old he is.

"I was born sometime in 1700s. My mom died giving birth to me. I don't know who my dad is."

"1700s…" I murmured, trying to process this. Then a smile broke through my features. "Dude, you're old." I snickered. That was my first reaction since he gave me a very long explanation about vampires. We were both sitting down Indian style.

"You know that you skipped through more than a dozen facts about me, right?" His expression was a mixture of relief, amusement and worry.

"I am aware of that. "

"I drink blood."

"Duh. Isn't that the whole point of 'vampire'? But you drink animal blood."

"I could kill you."

"But you're not. Still breathing here."

"Aren't you scared?" ah, that.

"Dude, I have spent two years knowing that you're not human. I have to admit, I was shocked about the vampire part. Or half vamp, whatever. But if you really do hurt people, you would have killed me a long time ago. For God's sake, I even slept over at your house _alone_ with you. So, no. I'm not scared."

He laughed. The laugh was shaky and filled with relief. I don't know why he was so scared though. Wait…

"You thought I was gonna freak out and call the villagers to bring out their pitchforks and torches and chase you out of town, didn't you?!" I demanded, a little offended.

His eyes smiled and he let out another laugh. "Honestly, yeah. You're unpredictable. I don't know what to expect."

"I thought you trusted me! I wouldn't do that to you! I mean, two years may be a short time to you – maybe it is short- but you're my best friend! You're the same person that conspired to take my car away – I hate you for that - so I won't get into anymore accidents! The same person that almost had a heart attack when I called to tell that I'm in the hospital, only to arrive to find out because I broke my wrist wrestling – your expression was damn funny - with Jared! I am officially insulted." I crossed my arms and pouted. Seeing that I am totally acting like a child, he burst out laughing. That was the whole point of this childish act, to make him laugh. He messed with my hair.

"I think I have told you this before, but I'm going to say it anyway. You're my first friend in a long, long time. You're someone important to me, and I can't afford to lose you. You… well, you make me stronger, you know. I couldn't have made it this far if it weren't for you." He placed a kissed on top of my forehead. "I'm really lucky, I guess."

"You should be thankful that I'm a pushover when it comes to you. I forgive you. One last question, though: you said certain vampires have special abilities. Do you have any? And, ooh, another one, what do the normal vampire look like in sunlight?" I sounded like a kid, I knew, I just didn't care. He chuckled, blue eyes smiling.

"Mine? Luck."

"Eh…?" Luck can be a special ability?

"Well, I didn't know it at first. A lot of good things sort of happen in my life. Frequently, actually. I can buy a lottery ticket and then win a half million. I can sit and play blackjack, even though I have absolutely no idea how and win repeatedly, over and over again. It was kind of like that. I can turn it on and off now. On my first day here at school, and again, good luck: I met you. A very good luck. You watch Supernatural, right? Think of it when Sam and Dean got the Rabbit's Foot."[1]

I nodded. I knew which episode he was referring to.

He looked up suddenly.

"Well, it's going to rain. I think we should head back." Then he looked back at me. "You're staying over at my house, right?"

"Yup. Wait. What about the Cullens? They won't mind right?"

"It's my house. They live in it, they suffer whatever they have to suffer in it. Come on." He motioned for me to hop on.

"Yay! Piggy back ride!" I jumped on to his back. "Onward, my courageous stallion!"

I knew he was rolling his eyes. Then he did something I did not expect. He jumped off the roof. My heart skipped a beat, but I felt safe and adrenaline pumped through my veins. He landed gracefully, and we were alone. At least, I thought we were.

"Show off!" the familiar voice of tinkling bells shouted. I turned.

"Hey Bella! And Alice! Watcha doing here?" I asked cheerfully. There was nothing to worry about now, Nate and I are still friends, and all is well in the world. I slid off Nate's back to greet them. In a blinding speed, they were already in front of me. Somehow, that felt natural.

"Whoa, aren't you one happy pixie." Bella laughed. I pouted. I am not that small. Okay, I am barely Alice's height. Slightly taller, exactly 5'1. Not really that small.

Fine, I give in. I am petite. Laugh all you want.

"I'm not a pixie. What about Alice? I am… Nate's Fairy Guardian!" I winked up to him. It wasn't until that height thing was brought up that I noticed exactly how tall he is. I cursed his six-feet-tallness.

"I think it's the other way around." He muttered.

"Heard that, jerk." If it was anyone else, I would have given him the elbow, but he's vampire- half-vamp, doing that would be just plain dumb. "Wait. So you think you're a fairy?"

"Oooh! Maybe I should buy you a pink tutu!" Alice teased.

Everyone else except Nate burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha." He laughed dryly. "So you heard everything, huh?"

"Yup." Alice said, popping the 'p'.

"Eavesdroppers." He accused both of them.

"I wouldn't say that. We just happen to be here and we just happen to hear what you guys were talking about." Alice smiled serenely, Bella just tried to contain her laughter.

"Riiiiight." Nate drawled out, obviously not believing a word.

"Anyways, anyone wants to get to somewhere because it looks like it might rain?" I interrupted them.

"Okay! Evan, why don't you come with us?" Not waiting for an answer, Alice dragged me to her yellow Porsche. I whistled, clearly impressed. "A beauty, isn't she?"

"Yup, but what about Nate?"

"He's coming with us too. Jake drove your car home for you." Bella answered, also dragging Nate behind her.

"No shopping today. We have to introduce her to Carlisle and Esme, remember?" he sounded like he was desperately trying to be subtle – not really doing a very good job at it - about convincing Alice not to go shopping. I suppressed a laugh, his face was freaking hilarious. Alice pouted.

"Fine. How about tomorrow?" she immediately cheered up at the idea.

"No. Not tomorrow." This time it was Bella. Her horror about the idea of shopping was clear. I continue to suppress the laughter.

"Yeah. It's safe to say that I'm having some sort of magical vampire flu whenever you want to go to shopping." Nate said, with some kind of promise in his tone. I don't know how he would get a flu… that's just impossible.

Alice was back to pouting cutely. All four of us slid in the yellow Porsche. Alice in the shotgun while Nate was driving.

"Carlisle and Esme are so looking forward to meet you. We heard a lot about you." The last sentence that Alice formed sounded like there was a double meaning to it.

I decided that I imagined it and turned up the radio and sang along to 'Hot N Cold' by Katy Perry. Alice joined in moments later.


	8. Fine! Goddammit

Chapter 8: Fine! Goddammit.

We arrived at Nate's house thirty minutes later, with him driving 120 km/h. if we were driving normally, it would take exactly two hours, since. Even though Bella was a vampire, her dislike for speeding was clear as she tried to suppress it and act normal but she was a terrible actress.

"You okay there, Bella? I thought vampires like speed." I asked as we got out of the Porsche. A Volvo, Nate's jeep and a Mercedes were parked outside.

"I don't. My Dad was the Sheriff back at Forks; so obeying the law was ingrained in me. What does your dad do?" she answered. Me, being a good observer more than needed, noticed that she was missing her dad and wanted to change the subject. I humored her.

"My dad's the town mechanic. He's a real grease monkey, he taught my brothers and I how to take it all apart and then putting it all back together." I answered. Once I entered the door, I noticed that nothing had changed in the house.

"Hey guys." I greeted the ones I know, and Edward avoided my gaze, I briefly narrowed my eyes on him then turned around. Two of those I don't know who I assume are Carlisle and Esme.

The first thing I thought when I laid my eyes on Carlisle was _No way_.

The second thought was: _It's a shame he's married_.

The third was… well, _no frickin way_.

I had never considered older men as my type before but obviously that was because I never met Carlisle Cullen. All the time I made sure my face expression calm, as to not rat out my thoughts.

The first thing I thought when I looked at Esme was, _what is it with vampires and their stupidly, ridiculously gorgeous faces?_

Not everyday one was surrounded by vampires, so it's not everyday that one can feel their self-esteem shrink into Nano-sized like mine just did.

I again thanked the acting skills that I have picked up from my brothers and also dimly thanked the school's drama club that Verity made me join. Even worthless things pay off, I guess.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme. I assume that you met the rest of my family?"

"Yep, at school, three sorta saved my life."

"Sorta?" Emmett's booming voice surprised me. I didn't know he was right behind me.

"And three?" came Alice's child-like disapproving tone.

"Fine. They saved my life. Happy Emmett? And yes, three… unless I didn't see you there..." I trailed off, because being observant meant you're… observant. So you rarely miss anything.

"Well, I was the one that had the vision."

"Vision…" I trailed off again, what the hell does that mean?

"Remember when I told you some vampires have special abilities? Alice can see the future. Jasper can control emotions. Bella is immune to all sort of mental attacks and Nessie can project images to other people's mind." Nate explained.

Oh.

At that, I narrowed my eyes at Edward. "Let me guess, the guy that's avoiding my eye contact can read minds."

Finally the guy that I was referring to looked at me. Esme pulled me to sit down, once they realized that I was still standing. I guess vampires can stand as long as they like, I've seen Nate stand up for two hours straight without moving an inch.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Bella sat down beside me.

"He slipped in World Lit." I answered. "And also it's one of the most clichéd power-slash-ability ever." I inserted the last part just to piss him off. I don't like my thoughts pried into. Freaking annoying.

Oh God, does that mean that he heard my thoughts when I was basically ogling Carlisle?

I mentally groaned at that thought.

Worst. Ability. Ever.

I saw Edward's lip twitch; I almost threw a glare at him if it weren't to Alice interrupting.

"So, wanna go shopping this weekend, Evan?"

"Don't say yes." Bella warned me.

"I'm not going with you if you say yes." Nate piped up.

"Oh, cool, shopping." Rosalie.

"You would think that living for more than a century you would unlock all the world's wonders, but no, because there is always one subject that all men fails to fathom: women." Jasper joined in the conversation, which surprised me, he seemed like the silent type.

"Have fun." Emmett smirked at me evilly.

"You're coming too." Rosalie smacked him. Emmett's so whipped.

"And you. We need someone to carry the bags." Alice referred to Jasper.

I saw from the corner of my eyes that Jacob and Nessie silently drew back, obviously not wanting to go shopping with Alice.

Alice did the puppy eyes trick, which looked so cute…

"Fine! Goddammit." I sighed.

A chorus of groans from Bella, Nate, Jasper and Emmett. Alice squealed 'SHOPPING!' to a decibel that deafens dogs. Carlisle and Esme just looked over fondly at us while Edward…

Edward was looking at me, staring, studying… as if trying to figure out a puzzle.

* * *

**You know what would be cool?**

**A review!!!**

**please!.....**

**....**

**or i won't update. srry to dod this but... i realy need to know what you think.  
**


	9. A Mental Note

**Author's note:**

**When I received reviews for my story... I felt like crying. Well, close to it. But either ways, I'm so happy.**

**marinahearts01: thank you!! -blush- I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**stephvamp25: Thank you and yes, this is an edwardxevan story. How will they be together with Nessie and Bella there? Oh, don't worry, the story will develop further. But before that happens, I need to show how they become closer.**

**edwardisperfection92: Yes. soon. In his own unique way. lol. Don't worry, this is an EdwardxOc story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I had no idea how hard it was to keep the characters in character. I hope none of it was too ooc. But enough of my chattering, here's the ninth chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9: A Mental Note

Today's Wednesday

Which meant I have World Lit.

Which meant alone time with Edward.

_The mind reader_.

The one with a beautiful crooked smile.

_The mind reader._

The one who talks cryptically. Like a puzzle. Which intrigues me even more.

_The mind reader._

The one with permanent sex hair.

And oh yeah, did I mention _the mind reader?_

Before stepping into the class, I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Then I stepped in.

He was already there, in my - I mean, his seat now- beautiful as ever. I walked towards my seat and all the time I was looking anywhere but at him. I sat down and took out my journal, wanting to write something but right now I'm kinda numb.

I didn't even bother to say hi.

"Hello." His smooth velvet voice greeted me.

"Hi." I greeted back, refusing to look at him, just in case my thoughts take to an embarrassing turn.

Silence fell. It wasn't awkward. Just intense. I don't know why, it just is.

I took a risk and glanced at him. Blue-green met with golden and the world didn't exist.

Mr. Frank walked in and started to say something but I couldn't listen, I was somehow cut off from the world, into a world where only there was Edward and I.

He had his arms folded on his desk and his hands were balled into a fist. I wanted to touch his hand to relax them - and dimly wondered if the electric shock would happen again.

He held my gaze with the same intensity. I don't know why it feels this way. I just met him, but it felt like I've known him for centuries.

I wanted to know what he was thinking, since he can hear my thoughts, it would be a fair trade. So I asked. Mentally.

"A hundred things at once." He replied.

I couldn't help but smirk, wanting to reply something smart-ass-ish.

_Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself_.

He chuckled then. A beautiful sound. I wanted to kick myself for letting that slip.

"It doesn't _hurt_." He smiled. "It just gets more confusing the more I think about it."

"What is it about?" I blurted before I could stop myself. "I-I mean, sorry. It's none of my business." I could feel my cheeks heating up and I looked back down to my journal.

"No. Like you just… said, it's a fair trade. I could hear your thoughts, it's only fair that you know mine." He paused. " I'm thinking about… you."

My heart stopped for a moment, I was speechless. Me? What could there possibly there is to think about when it comes to me? I'm a crazy petite red haired girl, full stop.

My mouth opened to say something, but I didn't know what. Silence fell again between us and the intense atmosphere was back. It was like that until class was over.

At the end of the class, I felt stupid for letting a guy making me speechless while the guy aforementioned can hear my thoughts, and decided that the guy said those things just annoy me.

So I decided that I hate him.

And made a mental note to make a list as to why.

**Later in the gym.**

Gym is…

Unexplainable.

I couldn't really decide if I like it or not.

But as it turns out, Edward and I have gym together. Verity does too but she usually sits on the bench because of her severe asthma.

Today apparently, we're going to play badminton, two against two.

Guess who's my partner.

If your answer is Edward Cullen, you are absolutely correct.

Joy to the world.

Playing with him was easy. To have a normal fluid conversation with him was another story.

"So, you coming this Saturday? The shopping trip to the City, I mean." I finally broke the silence between us, trying to ease a little bit of the intense atmosphere. Even the opposing team noticed and looking at us weirdly.

"No."

I stopped then.

"You escaped?" I gaped at him, He grinned crookedly back at me, I swear I heard a few girls around us sigh dreamily.

"Yes."

"I hate you." I grumbled, unsatisfied. "How did you do that?"

"Alice and I worked out a deal. I'm safe for any shopping trips for the time being." His smile made my heart race. It was amazing the whole time we were still playing.

I pouted, he laughed, making a few people stop their game to turn to look at us.

I am so making that list.

**Sooo....**

**REVIEW!!!**

**pleasepleasepleaseplease!!!**


	10. Shopping Plus Alice Equals To Torture

Chapter 10: Shopping + Alice = Torture

It's like being in the book or the movie of 'Confessions of A Shopaholic'. Or 'Sex and the City'. I didn't know that it was possible that anyone - like Alice and Rosalie – can shop like this. I thought people like this were insane, unrealistic characters from a book, or a movie that someone made up. Apparently I'm wrong.

Nate, Emmett and Jasper were carrying at least fifty bags, Bella's carrying almost ten, Alice and Rosalie at least ten each, and I am carrying five, since it was the only amount that Nate allowed me to.

This is so unrealistic.

But then again… vampires aren't suppose to exist too.

Alice and Rosalie even forced clothes, accessories, and shoes on Bella, Nessie and I. Sometimes Emmett would just let out a guffaw, and Jasper looking at me in sympathy and at the same time amusement. Nate just laughed out loud at me when I looked at him with the 'help me!' look.

Bastards.

I thought shopping with Verity was bad, or at least prepared me for the worst, but compared to Alice, shopping with Verity seems like a warm up before the thirty-five mile marathon.

Alice and Rosalie being the marathon, that is.

So, in the end, Alice bought me – she wouldn't listen to my refusal, because I don't like other people than my family and Nate to buy me things, even that I still kinda kept it to stuff like ice cream or etc. Except special occasions like my birthday– a pair of knee high boots, a mini-skirt (I shivered at that and decided to stuff it somewhere, like the bottom of my closet), a feminine blouse, a sweater that I actually approved of, Chanel boots, a Coach Handbag (I said no to both) and lastly dress that she decided I will wear for the Winter formal (which is two months away).

Edward, that slimy bastard, somehow managed to slither away from this shopping trip. We had gone to the City, where the nearest biggest mall is.

I've only known the guy for a week or so, but I decided I don't like him.

How on Heaven, Hell and Earth did he managed to escape is beyond me. Alice is like the ultimate shopaholiczilla, but somehow, she's still lovable.

Then, finally, I had a chance to escape. I saw a bookstore, you know, the one that's a café and a bookstore at the same time and it has the smell of old books and kind of made you feel like you've entered a whole new world once you step in. Yeah, _that_ kind of bookstore.

I told them I was tired. It's probably low of me, but I used 'the human is tired' excuse, which isn't true, I'm a ball of energy but I was desperate to stop shopping. With Alice's approval, I got in the bookstore and sunk down into one of the very comfortable seats. Then they set off with Nessie muttering something about 'unfair'. I suppressed the want to stick out my tongue gleefully at her, just to not to rat me out.

Nessie and I have grown very close during the week. She mixes well with the rest of the group, aka Verity and Will.

I stretched my legs, then jumping up to browse on the books. I left my things at the counter for the cashier person to look after. I absent-mindedly browsed the books, it was like being in a library, with the wood shelves, secondhand books that looked like antiques, and some were diaries of a person from way _way_ back then.

It was cozy and a calming incense was burning. It really was calming, surreal.

As I absent-mindedly doing my business, in my own world, I wasn't really paying attention as to where I was going, until I bumped into someone.

I didn't have time to apologize, that someone beat me to it.

"Sorry." But that someone didn't sound repentant and it was horribly familiar.

I look up, and all my intentions of saying sorry evaporated to the thin air. "Oh. You." Was all that I said.

"Sorry." But that someone didn't sound repentant and it was horribly familiar.

I look up, and all my intentions of saying sorry evaporated to the thin air. "Oh. You." Was all that I said.

Edward grinned crookedly.

_Damn, that's cute_.

His grin got wider.

_I take that back!!_ I thought in panic.

My thoughts right now must be really amusing, because impossibly, his grin got wider, and he didn't look stupid or anything, just damn gorgeous.

"Stay out of my head." I tried to be as intimidating as I can.

"I'm not doing anything." Was his innocent reply. I scoffed.

"You're reading my mind!" I hissed.

"It's not like I can help it."

"Yeah, well—" I spluttered, not knowing what to say, not really thinking straight, looking at him, noticing how gorgeous he is, and at the same time how annoying he is, knowing he's reading my mind. This is so embarrassing!

Thankfully, he decided to have mercy on me and changed the subject.

"It's a miracle you escaped." It took me a moment to know what he's talking about, since I previously was drowning in my embarrassment. Then I knew he meant Alice.

"Yeah. I kinda played 'the human is tired' card. She believed me. I though she can see the future, why didn't she realize my intentions?" I asked the thing that bugged me. Then I realized that maybe sitting down won't hurt so I slid down to sit cross-legged on the carpet, he did the same.

"Alice can only see what the vision shows her, she can't hear the person's intentions or feelings, and she can only interpret from what she sees. Though, for the last ten years, since Nessie was born and Jacob joined the family, she doesn't get much. She can't see hybrids and werewolves, or in this case, a shape shifter. It really irritates her to be blind." He explained to me patiently. Whispering.

It was quiet, so he whispered, in case that we got overheard.

I studied him for a moment, taking in his expression. It was honest, for a moment I thought I could see the real him. Gentle and kind and less in your face.

Huh, this guy isn't half bad, once you get pass 'he can read your mind' thing, he's not really that annoying.

I saw him suppressing a smile. I ignored that. It would be ruining the moment.

"So, how come you're here? I thought the point of getting away is to get away."

His expression changed then. Not in a bad way, almost like he's trying to figure out what to say.

Cool, I can render a vampire speechless.

"I don't know." He finally settled on that answer. The weird part was he really sounded like he didn't know.

I changed the subject.

"So, the reading minds thing, can you read everyone's mind?"

He positioned himself so that he was leaning on the bookshelves, facing me. His golden eyes studying me, like he knew something I didn't. Something that has something to do with me.

That sounds a tad bit conceited.

"I can read everyone's mind, except for Bella's. I can ignore every mind in this bookstore, apart from yours. Yours is very entertaining." Somehow that sentence felt hanged, like he wanted to say something else but couldn't.

His face was unreadable then, like he was regretting something.

"I don't think that you can't ignore me because I'm interesting. There are more people more interesting than me. I think it's something else, hmmm… maybe you have some sort of goal to piss me off? Which, if you do, you really are a jerk." I tried to lighten up the mood, and failed horribly. I can feel his feelings more sensitively than anyone's. I don't know why.

It's because he's a lousy actor, I convinced myself. Nothing more. Nothing to do with my eagerness to know him, which I don't. Kinda. Yup, that was it.

He smiled again. That drop dead gorgeous smile. That crooked smile. Which automatically made my heart skipped a beat.

Which was weird. Emmett and Jasper or Jacob didn't have that effect on me. And they are gorgeous, but Edward just makes me go... I don't know how to describe the feeling except it's good. Really good. But still wrong. Thus, another reason to hate him.

He ignored all of my thoughts, but I can tell they bothered him. And he knew that I knew it bothered him.

"How can you read me so well?" was his question.

"I think anyone can read anyone clearly, all they have to do is pay attention and get to know the person. Plus, I'm very observant."

Silence again fell. He looked at me with the same expression he did the other day. As if trying to figure out a puzzle. But why did he need to do that? Doesn't mind reading skills do that for you, so you don't have to spend a lot of time figuring someone out?

Yet, that was what he's doing.

Every time I was with him, it was like living in our own intense bubble, which only surrounded both of us, cutting off everyone and everything. It was like one thousand and one questions hanging in the air, unspoken. Things to say and tell but it was like they were out of boundaries, and at the same time asking yourself why does this particular person has that effect on you. And we always just look at each other, like we're trying to figure each other out. In World Lit no one would disturb us since we sit in the back and they instinctively stayed away from Nate and the Cullens.

Now in this bookstore which looked like it came out of another century's version of a library, cozy, comfortable, smelled of books and incense mixed together and made some sort of heady aroma, it was hard not to. It was like drowning, just better. Drowning in this intense moment

Our eyes met, emotions run through them.

Why is he here? Isn't he supposed to be with his wife? His mate? Why is he here?

With me, a girl who suddenly enters his life? A crazy girl who's the only the red-haired one in the family, whose thoughts he enjoys hearing so much?

"Why are you here?"

He looked away, his eyes looked like they were torn, like he just remembered he was not supposed to be here. I had to admit, my heart did sink a little bit at the thought of him regretting spending time with me, even if it contains more silence than conversations. His jaw set in a way that suggested that he wanted to say something, but didn't know exactly how to put it.

"We should get going. Alice is coming."

Ah, he deflects.

"I thought Alice is the only one can see the future." I muttered, getting up anyway, he followed suit.

"Yes, but I can hear her. Let's go." He was another person now. Not the mischievous boy moments ago, now a heavy air hangs around him.

_Right_. I got up and picked a book that I previously and dimly noted to buy. I went to the counter and paid.

It was a Jane Austen novel, Pride and Prejudice. I think I probably have five of them, each of them has some sort of dedication to a loved one or someone that was dear to them.

This had something written on the first page, below the acknowledgement. A mother writing to her daughter.

It was short, and to me, it was beautiful.

I collected my bags and once I stepped out of the bookstore, it was like resurfacing into the real world from staying underwater too long. What happened in the bookstore was like a dream to me, but somehow more real than the people bustling around in the mall.

Another symptom of Edward-itis. Now even my thoughts contradict. Great.

While I was grumbling about him mentally, he was waiting for me patiently outside the bookstore.

Which was something. Emmett would already complain how much time I've taken and Nate would teasingly form a theory about how my shortness had something to do with my slowness.

"Don't listen to them." Was what he said, a reply to my thoughts. I smiled at him. In a way, it was sweet of him.

"You're bipolar." I mock accused him.

"And this is coming from the girl who minutes ago was annoyed the fact that I can read her mind, now she's fine with it?" he shot back, equally playful. See, bipolar.

I shrug. Not really knowing what to say about that. I look up to see his golden eyes, smoldering.

Why is he looking at me like that? I asked myself when I found myself trapped under his gaze.

I never felt this way, not even with Will, who I constantly flirt playfully with.

It was awesome how I could think all of these pressing stuff in just second because the next thing I know what Nessie hugging me from behind and broke me out of that trance.

"Hey Ri!" she too adapted to my nickname. Unfortunately.

"Hey, Ness! You survived!" I marveled melodramatically.

She laughed. Alice let out what supposed to be a sarcastic laugh, but hse was smiling genuinely.

I laughed and hugged her back. I discovered Nessie liked hugs. So since that discovery, I always took extra care not to touch her skin, since Nate can't figure out what it is yet.

I took a sneak peek to Bella over Nessie's shoulder, she was looking at me then to Edward and back to me again, with an unreadable expression. And then it changed into an expression I didn't expect: relief.

What the hell?


	11. I Stand Resolute

**Hey guys!**

**first of all, thanks for reviewing, you wouldn't believe how wide my smile was. And thanks for the generous praises! To be honest, I was starting to doubt whether my story was worth reading or not. Thank you for the confidence boost!!**

**Here's another chapter. I think has a little bit of angst. I think. If it could be classified as angst, that is. And here you would learn what Evan's room look like.**

**This goes for VintageViolet who is too busy to check out this story. and all of my friends who get out of their way to make me happy with reading this. I HEART YOU GUYS!!!**

**anyway...I'm thinking about starting a new story. A Sasuke(Naruto)xOc story... Or Kaname(Vampire Knight)xOc. Let me know what you think.**

**Aaaaand... school has started again, so I might not update in the speed of light, so be patient.**

**Okay, enough. I have to stop. Thank you for reading!!! Woot.**

Chapter 11: I Stand Resolute. I Just Didn't Know It Was This Hard.

I couldn't sleep.

My thoughts were too filled with Edward to sleep.

I thrashed around to make myself comfortable, prayed that sleep would come to me but two hours later, I was still wide awake with only one person in mind.

So, I tried to occupy my mind with something else. I looked around my room. It wasn't much, I used to share this room with Jared, so that's why the other bed is here. From one glance you thoughts that two boys were the occupants, but in reality that there's one girl with a mess in equivalent of two teenage boys. Clothes everywhere, books scattered on the floor with papers which were either homework, lyrics or just scribbles of random thoughts.

My always-open window made the calming pitter-pattering of the rain clearer. I love the rain, I love the way it smells: earthy, fresh and clean. It was the only air freshener I need. I didn't mind the cold, never did. I embraced it, since this is where I grew up. Despite that I love the rain, I wanted to get out of here, I wanted to see the world, I wanted to see something other than green. I need to see some color.

Color.

Gold.

Golden eyes.

Intense golden eyes.

_Fine_. I cut off my own thoughts. You know what? _I give up_.

So I gave up and went down to the kitchen and made do with just staring at the counter-top.

Edward Cullen.

I sighed, running my fingers through my flaming red hair.

That specific vampire is driving me insane.

I kept remembering how he looked at me, the intense atmosphere around us whenever we are alone, how he'll just smile that beautiful crooked smile at my thoughts and wanting to comment them but can't without the others looking at him weirdly.

I barely know him! I just met him, exactly a week today.

I felt like hitting my head on the counter-top.

He's married, I reminded myself.

To Bella.

Who had treated me like her best friend.

Then out of nowhere anger took control of my thoughts.

Is he some sort of two-timing jerk or something? Does that ring on his finger mean anything to him?

Then I blamed myself for even feeling weak in the knees just by him looking at me like that, since when I have fallen so low?

Vampires take the mates stuff pretty seriously, according to Nate. So… my chances are… zero. None, nada, zip.

Then the anger faded, and then came resolution.

It's not like I want to break them up or something, they look perfect together, the picture of the perfect couple. Sure, I have a crush on Edward but I would never ever take Edward away from Bella.

At least not for a crush.

You know, I could only hope that he would like me too - you know, the chances of that happening is like a meteorite would suddenly fall down to the school's pool and created Eden.

Another reason is that I refuse to be a home wrecker.

From what I heard, Bella was human when she fell in love with Edward. So basically they must have a really epic love history. And who the hell leaves their epic lover – and again, the chances of that happening is… _none_ - for a girl who was probably on a hormone streak?

So, basically, in conclusion, I decided I have to stay away from Edward and ignore whatever it was – if there was anything – between us, keep it to a friend's level until I can get my act together and find someone else to have a crush on.

It sounded simple enough.

Then why do I feel like someone ripped my heart out?

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

I honestly didn't know how it happened.

It was unintentional, I swear.

I don't know how I ended up here.

With him.

Alone.

For the first time in two weeks.

True to my own word, I really tried to stay away from him, successfully feeling like a masochist in the process, except for the enjoying the pain part.

Because it _hurts_. It's not supposed to feel like this with a simple adolescent crush. It's not supposed to hurt this bad.

So, basically, here's what happened.

-Flashback-

_I was laying on the couch with Nate, watching the reruns of The Simpsons. Carlisle was still at the hospital, Esme's in the library, Rosalie, Alice along with their significant others and Bella, Nessie and Jacob - I got away because I used Nate as a shield - went shopping. Leaving only Nate, me and… Edward when my phone started ringing a familiar ringtone. Shut Up by Simple Plan._

_My middle brother's ringtone._

_I answered it. "Hey Jack. What's up?" _

"_Uh… Is this Evan Aisling" an unfamiliar voice spoke. He sounded too old to be one of my brother's friends. I sat up, sensing that something's wrong._

"_Yeah." I answered, breathless. "That's me."_

_Edward was already on my side, sensing my distress and Nate sat up too._

"_I'm Dr. Wilson. Your brother was in an accident and he was brought to __________ Hospital. He had you on speed dial. I already try calling your parents, but the line was –"_

_I cut him off. Panicking and feeling faint at the same time._

"_Oh my god! Is he okay? I mean-"_

_Nate held my hand, I squeezed it. My mind is racing with possibilities._

"_Calm down. Your brother's in surgery. He's in critical condition.-"_

_I didn't want to hear the rest. I pushed the end button. I was on the verge of hyperventilating, but I jumped up and grabbed my coat without thinking. Edward and Nate followed._

"_Ri, calm down." Nate managed to hold me from behind and we stayed like that until I can breathe normally. Edward just stood in front of me, his eyes intense with worry and care._

"_Someone needs to go and get my parents." I finally choked, trying to hold the tears in._

"_I will. You'll ride with Edward. But you need to calm down first. You shouldn't panic." Nate's smooth voice calmed me down. Nate slowly handed me to Edward, since I was frozen, even though it was just seconds ago I moved without thinking. Now I can't move or think._

_Edward guided me, careful not to touch my skin, to his Volvo. Nate went to his jeep._

_Then we went separate ways._

_-End of Flashback-_

So, basically, that's how it happened.

The trip to the City Hospital is three hours away. But with the current speed, I think we'll make it in one and a half.

Edward's presence calmed me down, but my mind was a mess, I knew from his eyes he couldn't make sense out of what I was thinking. My carefully gloved hand intertwined with his, and even though this is barely the time to do this but I marveled about how good it felt.

In just an hour, all of my two weeks of hard work and pain of avoiding him seemed to shatter, and I didn't care.

Edward was relaxed, so that made me feel like I was overreacting. Maybe I was.

"It's normal." He said reassuringly.

Then I couldn't help but _be_ assured. I breathed in deeply and exhaled. I'm as close to calm as I can be right now.

Jack is strong. He used to be one of those teenagers that the town people predicted would be on wanted posters. But that was just a phase, all those fights and illegal street racing... but the magical thing was he never got caught, just rumors. He turned out alright. Everyone was suprised when he was made a deputy in our sheriff department. The Sheriff was a great person, he mentored Jack and the guy believes in second chances. people were wary but he proved that he deserved the chance. in the ned people trust him. Jack's strongh. I have nothing to worry about. He always has way of picking himself up.

I pulled myself away from my dream-like state and glanced at Edward.

He looked like he was trying to say something but thought better of it. I glanced at him.

"What is it?" I asked. Any form of distraction is welcome.

He hesitated. "You don't need this right now…" he trailed off.

"Didn't you just hear? Any form of distraction is welcome." Somehow I was a little bit breathless looking at him. Even with minimal lighting he was beautiful.

"You've been avoiding me." He finally let it out after a moment. I mentally flinched. I didn't know it was this subject he was about to bring up.

"… Yeah." I managed it out.

"Why?" he looked like choking something back. I didn't know what to answer to that question. Instead, with a heavy heart, I pulled away my hand slowly and folded them on my lap.

When he felt my hand gone, he slowly balled his. Somehow that gesture was enough for him to seem lonely.

Silence fell. This time it was awkward. I tried to form a sentence that actually makes sense.

"I… I just have to." My voice was faint. It didn't sound like me.

"Why?" he repeated his previous question.

"I'm just… starting to feel things that I'm not supposed to feel. And you're married and- and- Bella – Nessie. I can't –" I could feel my throat tighten. I was on the verge of crying. Wow, I'm emotional today. Maybe it's PMS.

"I understand." His voice was calm but his eyes weren't. It looked sad and torn. I wanted to ease the frown away, but I kept myself in check and balled my hands into fists.

It was silent the whole way.

When we arrived, my eldest brother, Ethan who worked as a bartender in the City was already there. The first thing I did was I jumped to hug him.

Then asked him a stream of questions.

"Ri. He's fine. The doctor summed up that he has three fractured ribs, a broken leg and a concussion. Currently stabilizing and on painkillers. You shouldn't worry. Jack's strong, did you hear me, you little piece of panic?" he lifted me up for a hug and I felt like a burden had been lifted off me.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "I need to sit down." I laughed faintly.

Both men guided me to a chair. I feel like an old woman.

"Oh, yeah. Ethan this is Edward Cullen, Edward, this is my eldest brother Ethan Aisling." I introduced them. They said their 'hey's and shook hands and then went back to watching me carefully.

About five minutes later my parents along with Nate and surprisingly Alice and Bella came.

My Mom was panicking, my Dad silent but I can tell he's worried, Nate just faded back into the background, Bella and Alice rushed to my side to make sure if I was still breathing alright.

Edward faithfully stayed by my side. He didn't let go of my hand when Bella came over to check up on me. I didn't even realized he was holding my hand until I was painfully aware of him sitting next to me when Bella came over.

I wanted to pull away but he held my hand tight, enough to keep me from letting go but not enough to hurt me. I saw how Bella's gaze lingered to our hands but she said nothing, it didn't look like she was even bothered. Understanding, maybe?

Which made me more confused. I remembered the relief I saw when she saw us together at the mall.

I shook my head, my mind was too crowded. I was too tired. I glanced up to the clock. It was nine o'clock. Means it was late.

I was tired.

We were all sent home, since visiting hours was over and although stabilizing, Jack is in no condition to see anyone and he's on painkillers. He's on cloud nine for all we know.

The ride home was like before. Edward and I were silent. He wouldn't let go of my hand, it's not like I wanted to now.

Edward tried a few times to say something only to change his mind. His speed was slower than normal, which means he was stalling.

Finally, tired of expecting him to say something, I said, "Just say it Edward."

A moment of hesitation before he spoke. His tone was pained.

"Bella and I… we haven't been truly happy and in love for years. I first fell in love with her when she was a human. She was my singer. Her blood sings to me. I thought I was attracted to her, thought that I was in love with her, but in reality, I was actually attracted to her blood. And actually I was trying to prove to myself that I was strong, I didn't really realize it at first. When she became a vampire, when all the blood was gone, I could feel my attraction towards her slowly fade, but I still love her. I stayed with her, thinking that it was just some sort of…" an incomplete sentence. "Another reason I stayed with her was because of Nessie. She will have a short childhood, so we wanted to try our best for her." Then he laughed weakly before continuing. "In truth, we never really talked about it. Ignorance is bliss, I guess."

I nodded, taking it all in. It was shocking and it gave me a glimmer of hope, but I squished it after the next thought came to me.

"But it's still wrong. You're still married. You never talked about it, so… does she know you feel that way?" I didn't want to be harsh, so I spoke softly.

He refused to meet my eyes then.

"I thought so. So, in a way, even if you don't love her, there's still a chance that she loves you." I forced the words out of my mouth. I could feel my eyes moistening. Doing the right thing is hard.

Again, silence reigned over. It was like that for the rest of the ride. I sunk into my seat, hoping it would swallow me.

Despite my sadness and both of our pain was tangible in the air, I managed to fall asleep.

I dreamt two strong arms carrying me and settling me in my bed. They were cold, but I trust him, I just instinctively did. Then the person went away, I wanted him back, but I couldn't reach him. He was too far away.

He left me behind.

I never felt more lonely.

**Remember, review!**

**lemme know what you think.**

**I think the next chapter will be the longest I've written, stay tuned!**


	12. It's hopeless

**Author's note: Hey guys! thanks for the reviews, favouriting and alerting this story. You've made this sixteen-year-old very happy. **

**Also, this is the longest chapter i've written so far. it's 3322 words baby! woot! Anyway, I've been itching to write a SasukexOc story, so tell me what you think!**

**and guess what? I'm one of thos lucky ones that got to see the premier of Transformers 2: Revenge Of The Fallen. and i gotta say: IT WAS AWESOME!!!!**

**Shia was hot in it and that**** aside, i think that the Linkin Park's song for the movie was epic. So it has become my new fave song.**

**Dedication: VintageViolet, DiyanahCullen, Naz, Superayu, princessq, eye-noon, pucho and other friends that supports my ambition to be a writer. I heart u guys!**

**bless you for reading this rant.**

**So, onwards with the story!**

Chapter 12: It's Hopeless

"Hey, Ri!" Will came up behind me, lifting my petite body in the air. I shrieked with laughter and surprise.

"Will! Put me down!" I ordered him.

I was previously talking to Nate, arguing about which region or country makes a better ghost movie. Or something like that. Edward just leaned on his Volvo behind Nate so I have to sorta face him, and I avoided his eyes contact. He was talking to Jasper and Alice about... something. I couldn't hear because they were talking in that vampiric speed, despite that we are in the school's parking lot.

But I did see however something dangerous flash on his eyes when Will put his arm around me. I think I might have imagined it. Jasper and Alice stopped talking and looked over at us.

"What are you guys talking about?" Will held me closer, his chest against my back. And Edward's eyes flashed dangerously, again. Maybe I didn't imagine it after all.

"Uhm," I said, trying to recollect my thoughts. "Which region or country makes a better ghost movie." My eyes didn't leave Edward's. He wasn't exactly looking at me, just at Will. Not really looking, more like gazing dangerously, like a predator eyeing on its prey. I'm suddenly concerned on Will's life expectancy.

"Oh, the Japanese man, did you see Ju-On? Scary shit right there." Will enthusiastically joined his conversation. For a moment, Edward was forgotten. Not really forgotten, just pushed aside for the time being. Forgetting Edward is not something doable.

"See? Asians make much better ghost movies!" I said triumphantly.

Verity joined in. "I don't think so. We got Amityville Horror and The Messengers."

Now it's Nate's turn to be triumphant. "See? Verity agrees with me. Right Ver?" the traitor nodded.

So it's two against two.

"Okay? What about The Ring? The Eye, Wishing Stairs and Dark Water? Those are really scary. Scarier than The Messengers. The Messengers basically copied Ju-On when it came to the ghosts. And they didn't do it too well. The Messengers sucked. Kristen Stewart was the only highlight of the movie." Will fired back.

"Yeah, U.S. even made an English version of Dark Water, The Ring and Ju-On. Remember The Grudge, Verity? You didn't sleep for like three days." I reminded her, smirking wickedly.

Verity threw a glare in my direction. She never aced when it comes to glares. She just makes it more cute and child-like.

Will then encircled his arms around my waist and basically melded our body together until there was no such thing as space.

This was how Will usually act. Around me, that is. He enjoyed receiving glares or jealous looks from guys (which made me silently question their sanity. Who the hell gets jealous over me?). He likes doing this because he likes pissing people off, period.

Then I automatically looked up to see Edward's reaction, my eyes rested on his. Except his eyes weren't golden now. They were pitch black and glaring murderously at Will.

I am _deeply_ concerned on Will's life expectancy.

Whatever it is that Will did made Edward angry enough to look at him like that, I don't know.

Jasper tried to calm him down, but Edward just snapped something at him, making him drew back. Three of them gave me a fleeting glance before Alice dragged both of them away.

That was when the bell rang.

"Hey, you got World Lit. on the first period right?" Will turned to me, not letting me go fully, brown eyes dancing wickedly. Something was up.

"Uh… yes." I said uncertainly. What is up with this guy?

"Cool. I'll walk you to class. Haven't done that in a while, want me to carry your books?" He offered, didn't wait for my reply and took my books. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him, but didn't say a word.

He put his arm around my shoulders as we walk, I think I saw a few guys giving him the evil eye. He just smiled. We walked and talked all the way.

"This is your stop." He announced and we stopped directly in front of class. He gave me my books back and twirled me around to face him. Then, unexpectedly, he kissed me.

He kissed me. Usually it was a peck, but this one was a real kiss. I was frozen. I thought I heard 'woot's. That was when he pulled away. I would have, but I was frozen. My mind was blank, but my body responded with pooling blood to my face.

"Bye." He said cheerfully. I was still frozen. I turned around and walked into the class, in daze and confusion.

I said down and just realized that I haven't been breathing, so I exhaled slowly. I finally touched reality when the teacher came in. It's not like I liked Will that way, it's mainly because his actions were unexpected. And he kissed me in front of the whole class!

Wait…

The whole class.

The whole _World Lit_. Class.

_Edward_.

I sneaked a peek at him and he was looking anywhere but at me, so I couldn't read his eyes. But his body language says it all. His jaw was clenched together, hands balled into fists and his body was tensed. And I could basically feel the not-so-good waves rolling off him.

All in all, I think Edward's angry at… something. I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with what Will did at the parking lot?

I don't know.

…

…

…

Okay! Fine. I'm lying. I just don't want to sound conceited.

**XoXoX**

I don't want to acknowledge that it's because of me. Because way Will acted around me for the whole day was weird. I mean, I'm used to the way he flirted with me and he's always have been touchy-feely. But, I don't know, today was like he's doing everything he ever did a little bit… _extra_.

In example: He would pull me to sit on his lap, he would wrap his arms around me, etc.

The even weirder thing was that I didn't say anything. I didn't even move away. I would just let him.

In truth, I didn't know what to say or do. What was a girl to do when her best friend, who clearly meant no harm, and she clearly never minded before

Also today, Edward didn't speak to me at all. Even at Gym. People would just look at us weirdly. Verity asked me if everything's alright. I replied 'Sure, why wouldn't everything be alright?'. Verity wanted to say something else but she could read me very well and I could tell from her face that she had decided to ask me later.

And so, at the end of the day, I was ready to corner Will and ask him what was up.

But I chickened out.

I just figured that he would tell me when he would tell me. That simple.

Verity cornered me, though, after school. She sat on my bed , totally ignoring the trig homework in front of her, staring at me while I was sorting what to throw away and what to keep from my closet. Spending time with Alice and Verity at the same time meant shopping and dressing up, so you can imagine the clothes that had been piling up in my closet.

But that's not the worst part, oh no, that's no it. The worst part was that none of them were bought by me, so I was feeling guilty about throwing away these clothes. I was holding up a mini-skirt and wrinkling my nose at it when I noticed her staring.

"What?" I asked self-consciously. Maybe she's disapproving me throwing away clothes.

"That skirt is cute, you should keep 'em. You may never know when you might need it." She informed me, sounding pretty resolute about that. I chuckled at the at how ridiculous it sounded.

"Oh, trust me, I won't need it. _Ever_. I would sooner need a cane than a mini-skirt." I wrinkle at it, but felt guilty again when I read the label. Topshop. Alice sure has a way to guilt-trip me. Even though she's not here. I put it in the 'keep them' pile. Verity smiled. Organizing is hard work. Sort of reminded me why I hated it in the first place. I decided to just take a break and jumped next to Verity, making both of us bounce on the bed. I smiled goofily at her.

"So, Blondie, anything new with your life? New boy? New shoes? New song you're addicted to? Books maybe?" I asked all those questions in one breath. I hadn't had a proper conversation with her for a couple of weeks. We were always surrounded by people, so it was hard to have one-on-one talk.

And I felt like I've been selfish. For the past few weeks, I felt like I've been neglecting her, in all of this chaos. She smiled, laying down with me, like people would while gazing to the stars.

"Well, Reddie, there's no new boy. Haven't found him yet. You know I don't date. Shoes? Well, I got a pair of new Jimmy Choos, Dad bought them for me, thinking that he could buy me like that. New song? I'm addicted to 'Divide' by Linkin Park. You know how much I love Linkin Park. Books… Um, Lock and Key." She answered them with a smile, but she frowned at the mention of her Dad.

Verity never got along with her Dad. Her Dad is some hot-shot lawyer in New York. Her Mom divorced him, moved here and married Will's father, who Verity declared to me she liked better than her biological father. Verity is generally a sweet and innocent, well, more than most of us, but her Dad is not someone she finds comfortable to have as a company. She told me once that during a dinner with her Dad, they barely talked because he kept talking to his cell. She was always so awkward with him. It's sad. I feel like I want to share my Dad with her.

But she now have a step-father, a nice man who owns a convenience store, where she helps around sometimes. She's happy. She's so freaking happy and optimistic all the time, sometimes in tough situations, she was like an air purifier. She's one of those people that makes you act like an overprotective big sister just because you can't help it. She's just one of those people you just instinctively want to protect.

"Hmm… sounds good so far. What do you look for in a guy anyway?" I said offhandedly, out of things to talk about.

At that question she just looked skyward, or as skyward as the ceiling would allow. She seemed to be thinking too. "I don't know. It's just that I feel like I'm waiting for someone, you know. As crazy as it sounds, I feel like I'm waiting for him to find me. That sounded hokey, doesn't it?" She laughed at the end. I didn't. She sounded so serious and faraway.

"I kinda get it. But you sound so serious about this. Especially for a guy who may not coming, you know? Can you see where I'm getting at?" I looked at her. She seemed to get it.

"I know. You're always so protective. I don't think I'm going to be disappointed though. Something just tells me that." She said that so passionately. So optimistic. I am so scared for her.

"Okay. Just… don't get too hopeful, 'kay?" I said softly. Then continued mischievously. "But then again, if you wanna a shoulder to cry on, maybe I should wear that blouse so you could ruin it."

That worked. She laughed. But it was short, it died.

"Okay. Plus, I don't think I wanna date now, y'know. High school drama is so overrated." She shrugged, still looking skyward. I said nothing because there was nothing that was needed to be said. Then suddenly she rolled to her side so that she's now facing me. I only turned my head with a raised eyebrow as in to ask 'what's up?"

"What about you?" She asked. This is the rare moments where she just drops the happy attitude.

"What about me?" I asked back.

"You. And dating. You still think that boys have cooties?" she asked. I laughed.

"No. I never thought boys had cooties, idiot. If I did then most of our friends won't be boys. Where were you, airhead? I thought we were friends since, like, four." I joked. She laughed too.

"But, seriously, what do you think about dating?"

I sighed. I so cannot escape now. "Like you said, high school drama is overrated. Besides, what guy wants me?"

"I'm sure it's almost half of the male population of ___________ High." Verity answered. I thought she was kidding, so I laughed, whole-heartedly because it's _funny_. Turns out she wasn't. This time I did roll to my side to face her. Her green eyes met my mismatched blue and green. "I'm serious. Why do you think your brothers are so protective of you and Marissa is so determined to bring you down?"

"You're being ridiculous." I brushed her off.

"Fine. You don't want to believe me, fine. But there's something you're not telling me." She looked at me straight in the eye. I gulped. I knew it. I knew the conversation would turn towards this direction.

"What about?" I know I'm a good liar. I know that. But with Verity it's kinda hard to lie. Her innocent wide blue eyes would just make me feel guilty.

"Edward. And you. What happened? Both of you are acting weird. One week you're smitten, the you avoided him, then both of you avoided each other and then he looks like he might murder someone."

"… It's complicated. And Will's not making it easy. I think he's the one that Edward might want to murder."

And speak of the Devil.

My bedroom door burst open dramatically, just how I know the effect he wanted. I rolled my eyes and in walk the infamous flirt friend of mine. And he just crashed beside me. Unlike us, he's on his stomach but his head was angled so that he can face us.

"What're you guys talking about?" he asked quietly. Wow, he's not hyper this time… weird. Verity's not all perky and happy too. And I'm not a ball of energy. The three of us is acting weird. Out of character.

"You. And acting all weird." Verity calmly replied. Wow, she just spoke my mind. I thought my mind was readable only to one person. I squished the thought of him as soon as it came.

"Oh." He said quietly.

_Oh_? What the hell did he meant by 'oh'?

"I was trying out a theory. And the theory happened to be true. Certified." He just shrugged offhandedly.

"And that theory is…?" I narrowed my eyes at him, hoping it conveys 'if you don't tell me I'm going to beat the pulp out of you.' Or as close it could get. Be damned with the 'I'll wait until he wants to tell me' shit.

"That Edward loves you. Or at least he likes you." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

That had me sitting right up and turned around to face them in a speed that made me dizzy. "Ugh! Guys, there's nothing between Edward and me-"

"Edward and I," Will injected coolly, correcting my grammar mistake.

"Whatever. Edward and I. I mean, no! There's no Edward and I, okay. None. Nada. Zilch. Absolutely none." I took a deep breath to calm down. "Okay? Understood?" I looked at them. They look at me.

A moment of silence.

Then they look at each other.

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much." Will mocked. He's in teasing mode now.

My expression changed. I couldn't tell how, but I know I felt like rolling my eyes, but resisted.

Verity played along. "Me think so too. Do you think the lady doth has something to hide." The smile on her face was unmistakable. I gave up resisting, I rolled my eyes anyway.

I crashed back between them. Staring skywards like before.

I could tell they dropped the teasing demeanor then. There was shifting from Verity's side. "But, seriously though, don't lie, what's up?"

I sighed. Seriously, who am I kidding? These are the two people I grew up with since I was four. To them I'm an open book.

"It's complicated." I admitted at last.

"What's so complicated?" Will scoffed.

Now, I thought, how does one tell her friends that the guy that she's in lov- crush. The guy that she has a crush on is married with one kid, both of them are her good friends and oh yeah, a vampire.

Thing is, one just don't.

"It's just complicated, okay. I don't know where to start." I said, hoping that will be the end of it. The end of the subject.

Verity and Will seemed to know to back off. But Will had something to say before that was done.

I looked at him. He closed his eyes and his jaw was set in a way that suggests that he was searching for something to say.

Then he found it. His voice sounded faraway and clear. "It's hopeless, you know. When you start to think that you like someone, or love, there is no going back. These things just aren't based on logic. So, it's hopeless once you think that you love him. Maybe he'll be completely wrong for you, and everything isn't going your way, but once you just think of it, that you love him, there is no going back."

His eyes were faraway too. But it got me thinking. About lots of things.

Then it dawned to me, the horror.

"Oh, my God!" I said sitting up, horrified. Will and Verity looked alarmed.

"What? What's wrong?" She sat up too.

"Did you guys realized we just had a very cheesy conversation?" I blinked, a little surprised that we could have this type of conversation. We were totally acting out of character.

"Yeah, and you just ruined the precious moment of silence." Verity seemed put out, all the panic for nothing. Just my outrageous behavior.

Will laughed. "So, should we do something not cheesy to un-cheese the situation?"

"Yes, we should. The cheeziness of the conversation is giving me the creeps." I insisted dramatically. The only reason they played along with me because maybe they realized that we were talking about stuff we never imagined in our wildest dreams that we wouldn't say. And everything coming from Will himself.

Will, the happy-go-lucky guy. Will, the guy that changes girlfriends more often than a pregnant woman changes her mood.

"So, I guess, who's up for pestering Mrs. Aisling?" Will suggested. He loves spending time at my mom's bakery because we always get free stuff to eat.

Verity beamed. That's one of her favorite past times. "Yeah, lets' go!" She scrambled to get out of bed. I pushed her back.

"The one that's the last downstairs is a rotten egg!" I announced while juming off the bed and went to the door, laughing.

But in truth, one little phrase stuck in my mind, playing like a broken record: _once you think that you love him, it's hopeless, because it's not based on logic_.

**Okay guys, that's it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**u know what to do, hit the review button dammit!!! lol. I think it got a little bit sappy... I think. Any ideas you wanna put in? review and I'll think about it!.**


	13. Bella

**Author's Note: I am so so so sorry that it took me this long to update. School is a mess. And there's a little bit drama... but who wants to hear about that? Thank you for reviewing. And also favouriting this story. Wish I could list them down one by one but I'm sort of in a hurry. There's an Emmett Cullen one-shot and Jasper Hale one-shot coming up. They are my attempt to catch those little plot bunnies back. So be patient as I endure writer's block. Those things are so bad that Hallmark should make a card saying 'Hope you get over the writer's block' or something like that.  
**

**Dedication: VintageViolet, DiyanahCullen, NrGg, PrincessQ, Superayu, Eye-noon, YanaCullen and Pucho. They are so awesome in supporting my writing, eventhough sometimes they detest reading.**

**Warning: For Bella's hardcore haters... um, there's a Bella's PoV here. Be patient. I hope I don't make her too much out of character.**

**Thank you for reading the rant. Muah.  
**

Chapter 13: Bella

Amazing, really.

Sure, vampires are really amazing creatures.

But do you know what's more amazing than that?

It's how some people could be so selfless and kind to someone that probably doesn't deserve it.

Bella would be the selfless and kind part. I'm the person that doesn't deserve it.

Okay, it was like this.

One day I decided that I would skip religion. So I went to sit under in the empty parking lot. Well, empty of people, I was sitting where a car was blocking the view of any teachers. Coincidentally, Bella had Gym and she ditched.

I asked her to sit with me, she accepted. There was a silence but I knew that she wanted to say something.

"Evan. We need to talk." She finally said.

I nodded and sat up properly so that I'm facing her. There was something in her voice that I didn't like. I think my heart was threatening to break free from my chest.

"What about?" I sounded completely calm and politely interested. Good one, I complimented myself.

"It's about Edward." She replied seriously.

I froze.

Panic thoughts were running around my head. I waited for it. For the 'I thought you were my friend!' or 'how could you?', or stuff like that. Does she know that I might be in love with him?

Whoa-whoa, back up. Did I say, I mean, thought 'love'?

"Yes?" I swallowed. "What about him?" I wanted to act clueless, so clueless is what I pulled off.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Evan, I've seen _him_ around you. I've seen _you_ around him. He's the happiest he has ever been in the last nine years. Everyone can see that. He's hopelessly in love with you. You have him wrapped around your finger." She laughed. It wasn't sarcastic or beaten or broken. She actually looked happy.

"Why are you so happy about this? Aren't you, I don't know, mad?" this is way too weird. And bizarre.

She looked like I said something ridiculous. "Evan, mad? No. I'm _happy_. I'm really happy for you guys. Edward and I… for the last nine years we've never been truly in love. Sure, we were happy, but we weren't truly in love. When I was a human, I depended on him for a lot of things. But once I became a vampire, I found that I don't need to depend on people much. I could do things on my own without tripping or falling over or cause something disastrous. And when I found my independency, I was sorry to say that our marriage fall apart without us noticing it. It just, it happened so slowly-"

She stopped and inhaled, but I doubt she really needed it. I understand, this must be very hard for her. I could see it in her eyes. Even though that she says that there's nothing between her and Edward, she is still giving up on a marriage and that alone is hard enough.

"I love Edward, I really do." She confessed. I nodded, understanding. But she thought that I'm taking it the wrong way so she then hurriedly continued. "As a best friend. That's all there is between us. That's all that's left." She smiled, a blinding, sincere smile. "You know, I was relieved when I figured it out. It meant that I could move on. It was selfish to feel that way but I don't want to feel guilty about not loving him anymore. Now he's found you, I feel that maybe I could move on. But I was wondering why you haven't gotten together yet, so I asked Alice-"

This made my eyes widen.

"_Alice_? She knows?" I gasped.

"Yes, well, that's why she pretended to believe you when you said that you were tired at the mall. She wanted to give you and Edward some alone time. Nothing much gets past Alice, really. She said that you don't want to be a home wrecker of sort, even though Edward already told you about us. So now I'm telling you, there is absolutely nothing between us anymore."

"So… Alice knows, you know… anyone else?" something about the fact people knowing about personal matter like this embarrasses me.

"Well… the whole family, really. Nate knows because he can read you well. Jasper knows from day one, since he can feel emotions. Carlisle and Esme knows because they're so attentive. Rosalie and Emmett pretty much figured it out themselves. Well… that's pretty much everyone." She said it so nonchalantly while blood was pooling in my face. So basically everyone knew? Oh, my god!

I was horror stricken. Seeing my face, she laughed. "You're so cute, to be embarrassed over things like that. You should get used to it. There's not much privacy in a house of vampires. Especially if they can read minds, see the future and feel emotions."

Really? Who would have thunk it? I bit sarcastically in my head.

"Well… everyone knows except Nessie and Jacob." She said those words quietly and sadly. My heart dropped to the floor. Nessie. I don't want to hurt her.

I looked away. Warm brown eyes and long bronze hair like Edward. Gee, what would I say? 'I'm sorry I'm the reason that you parents split up'? Wow, I'm a home-wrecker. I'm sixteen and I'm a home-wrecker. Awesome. Not.

I closed my eyes and I imagine if the same thing happened to my parents. My parents stop loving each other and they drift apart but they stayed together for me. Then my dad meets another woman that he totally fell in love with – I don't know if it was the same case with Edward – and the woman being my best friend…

I would go apeshit. Who wouldn't? I would be hurt, betrayed, sad, broken and… you get the idea.

I would also make the so called best friend's life hell.

I flinched at that thought. I wonder if I did that, would Nessie would ever forgive me?

I opened my eyes and met patient golden orbs.

"So, basically what you're saying is that it's completely okay if Edward and I would be like together." I carefully chose my words.

She nodded enthusiastically, golden eyes shining and her soft mahogany locks followed the motion. "Yeah. As long as you tell Nessie."

Wait… aren't the parents the one who should tell their kid that they're separating? I mean, I don't know, I'm not really an expert in these stuff but wouldn't it more respectful for the parents to tell the kid, not the other woman?

"But… as a parent, shouldn't you tell her?" This time too I try to carefully choose my words.

"I think she knows about me and Edward. But I don't think she knows about Edward and you. I mean, she's bound to notice that there's nothing between us. She's smart." Bella smiled sadly at that. "My little girl is growing up too fast."

I guess I won't understand fully what being a parent is like. It's like a completely different world. But I do know that letting go of your child is hard.

"Now, all that's left is for both of you to stop being so difficult." She concluded happily, a sudden change of mood. "And… for you to tell Nessie."

I smiled ruefully.

If only life was that simple.

**XoXoX**

Bella's PoV

I couldn't help but stare at her, trying to see what Edward fell head over heels with. This time, he truly fell in love with her. Edward was weird after the rescue of Evan. Sometimes, out of nowhere he would look like he would burst into laughter and he would smile at random times.

He looked so happy. At first, we were all worried, thinking that maybe Edward had lost it. Well, that was how Jake put it. Nate asked me if this was how Edward usually acted. But Edward assured us that everything would make sense sooner or later.

And now, it does. A girl with flaming red hair and as short as Alice. This is who made Edward so happy and – and so in love. Her thoughts were the ones that he's been hearing, but he could hear her even if they were miles apart.

At first when I met her, I couldn't help but be surprised. She looked like someone that walked out of a fairytale book about fairies. She looked like she was born to sit on a flower, petite and haloed with flame. Eyes like sapphire and emerald.

It would be such a shame if those eyes would be lost when she would to change into a vampire. Emerald and sapphire to gold. I don't blame him for falling in love with her. She was everything that was good, passionate, funny, honest and brave. And maybe a little bit of a daredevil, I added after remembering how she liked it when Nate jumped from the roof of the school. If it was me… the first time that Edward took m running I remember feeling sick and nauseous, but not with this girl. She loves adventure.

She loves everyone dearly. I could see that when her brother got into the accident, also her protectiveness of her friend, Verity, who was too innocent in her eyes, someone delicate and fragile. Sheer trust in Nate, when he wouldn't tell what he was and when he did, the trust didn't change. Mutual understanding between her and Will. And… Edward. Love, it was unmistakable, there was no way it could be mistaken. Everyone could see how much they love each other. Edward fell in love to her thoughts, as to who she was inside, not attracted to her blood, but as she is.

Maybe she hadn't realized that she was in love yet, or she had but currently in denial. She's trying so hard to do what she think is right and also trying so hard to make sense of her feelings.

She's just a girl. Innocent, in a way and full of life. That was why she was so popular in this town. People didn't like her for the obvious, people like her because she has some sort of light, making this old dreary town slightly more interesting. I could see even most boys in the school didn't like her because of the obvious, but because of that light.

And her acceptance to us, the Cullens, are amazing. It's so easy to love and adore her.

But I think most of all, I absolutely adore her because she's someone that Nessie can be friends with other than the rest of the Cullens, who are more of aunts and uncles, and someone Nessie can spend time with other than Jacob.

Nessie may look like a sixteen year old but to me she's just a ten-year-old child. My daughter.

Evan seemed to stare at nothing in particular while smiling ruefully. She didn't notice my staring at her. Good. I don't want to creep her out.

"Well," I got up, brushing the sand and dirt from the back of my jeans. "I think Gym just ended. I'm going back to class. Are you coming?" I held out my hand, she looked at it for a second then she got up, without taking it.

For a second I was startled, did I offend her or something? But then I remembered that she wasn't supposed to touch us skin to skin. Jake told me that.

"Yeah. I got trig after this. What do you have?" she copied my movements earlier and brushed off the dirt and sand off the butt of her jeans. She didn't look too happy about trig.

"I got French. With Edward." I added the last part for her benefit. She shrugged like she couldn't care less, but I knew better.

"Well, see you then." She smiled, a really beautiful smile from the heart.

We went quietly to the school building, parting ways when I first reach the classroom.

She waved me goodbye as I walked in the classroom. I was a little bit late and the teacher gave me a tardy. When that scene was over, I sat down in my usual seat, which was next to Edward and next to the window.

He glanced at me, I was half expecting that he'll ask what made me late but he already knew. I almost forgot that he could hear her thoughts even though they were miles apart. And we were just in the parking lot.

"I talked to her." I said, not really looking at him, just looking ahead as the teacher asked one of the students in the front to translate a passage in the textbook.

"I know."

"So are _you_ going to talk to her?"

He didn't answer. But he did run his fingers through his hair and sighed. He probably thinks that now everything hangs in the balance of whether Nessie taking it well or not. He and Evan both don't want to hurt Nessie. Edward, as a father. Evan, as a best friend.

And it's probably true.

**Thank you for reading.**

**So sorry to say this but... no update until the review reaches 25. I feel so bad doing this but I really need to hear your thoughts on this story. I don't want to write a story nobody wants to read.**

**Review = Instant happiness = plot bunnies coming back = update.  
**


	14. Falling and Falling and Oh Shit

**Author's Note: as promised ladies and gentleman: an update. sorry it's a bit late. i lost the file. now i found it. obviously.  
**

**Dedicated to: vintageviolet, yanacullen, MiZu, Addie and the rest of my frens. you know who you are.**

**warning: bad grammar. and somewhat lame humor. and sappy shit. and I'm sorry for what might happen to Nessie.  
**

Chapter 14: Falling and Falling and… Oh Shit!

I don't know why the storm bothered me. I live here for God's sakes, where the hurrican would be counted as a good weather, how could I let a simple storm bother me? Well, that's an exaggeration but maybe I'm not moody because of the storm. Maybe because I just enlightened myself by the fact that I'm the other woman in someone else's marriage. A whore, many would say, judging from the universal hate for the other woman in movies and soap opera and stuff like that. Well, I would say that the woman should go to hell or just get a freakin life or just find some other guy.

I'm the type of a person that cusses at that type of woman under her breath. Sixteen and a homewrecker. Gee, I wonder who I'll be at thirty two? I bit sarcastically in my head.

But all of those stuff only counted in normal situation, right? 'Cause the guy I'm in love with is a freaking vampire for God's sake. Not the one with fangs, the one that glitters in sunlight. Which reminds me, I've never seen Edward in the sunlight before. Not that I want to, you know. Just curious; nothing more.

And yes, I did say love. I, Evan Snow Aisling, am in love. Pathetically, horribly and helplessly in love. Like those stupid movies about love and shit like that, the ones I rolled my eyes at. I get irritated and excited thinking about him, my heart just won't calm down when I'm around him, everything about him intrigues me, and I just love him. For who he is.

Will was right, there's no reason, no logic in this stuff. As frustrating as it is, it's just really simple.

…

…

…

Oh my God! Where did all of those sappy shit came from?! Oh, my _God_! Ew. Edward Cullen, I am so going to kill you! Argh! I am so scarred for life. I bet he's snickering away right now, listening to my thoughts

Great. Edward-it is. Awesome.

Thankfully, the phone rang. I wouldn't want to imagine what I would think of if I continue being alone with my history homework. Oh, the horror.

"Evan here." I answered the phone cheerfully.

"Whoa, fairy on crack." The sweet voice of Nessie greeted me, half-laughing. The guilt came kicking in. The conversation I had with Bella flashed in my mind.

"Ah, so the annoying hybrid has decided to join in the action. Sorry hun, I think your family would rip me apart for that. But I wonder if it would actually work…" I trailed off, wondering.

"No, I don't think it would. And I don't think they would tear you apart, they adore you too much. And Nate would die protecting you." She then asked hesitantly: "But… have you done drugs?"

I laughed at the hesitation in her voice. For a while there, she did sound like a ten-year-old. "No, my dear. If I did, my brothers would track down who sold it to me in the first place and beat them up. Then take away all those stuff and force me through withdrawal. Now, I hear the withdrawal thing sucks. Plus, I love my brain. I intend to use it… someday." I joked. "But why are we talking about drugs again?"

Nessie laughed. "I don't know. God, you're random. Anyways, Aunt Alice wants you to come over, she knows that you're bored with your homework." She said in a tone that says, run for you your life. Only in a more subtle way.

"Oh, gee. Let me think. Play dress up or history homework. Dress up or history homework… hmm… the latter is _so_ much more fun-" I said, exaggerating the 'so'.

I was cut off by Alice, who probably snatched away the phone from Nessie. "You have to come! Please, please, please, please!" She begged cutely through the phone.

"No." I said, standing on my ground.

"If you don't, I'll sneak in while you were at school and dye or replace all of your clothes in _pink_." She threatened sweetly, which was out of character. Wow, she really wants me to be there.

I looked at my closet, imagining them filled with _pink_. I tolerate pink, well, some shades of pink. But there is so little amount of pink a girl can tolerate. Well, I can tolerate.

"You wouldn't dare." My decision was already made, but I was hoping that she would magically change her mind.

"Oh believe me, Evan. I can't wait to shop for pink outfits for you." She answered sweetly.

I didn't doubt that. She would use any chance to shop. Even to threaten her good friend.

"Fine, fine, fine." I muttered, giving up, followed by a squeal of delight by Alice from the other end of the phone.

"'Kay, I'll let Edward know that he'll be picking you up. Bye." It was followed by a click, giving me no room to argue.

Joy. Edward.

I grabbed my jacket and waited outside. Sure enough, ten minutes later, Edward came, punctual as a gentleman should be. Or Alice just predicted he would take that amount of time. Either way.

But it was weird. Their house is in the middle of the woods, miles away from here, even with driving like a maniac, it would take him at least thirty minutes.

"I was in town, running an errand." He answered, this brought my attention to him, fully. Still beautiful as ever, pale skin and golden eyes. I smiled at him.

"Hey." I greeted, realizing this is the first time we're actually alone together since the trip to the hospital. I braced myself for the awkward moment that was coming as I slid into the passenger seat.

"Hey." He replied back, turning on the radio and a classical music played. Bach, I noted immediately. My mom used to play it to me. But that was the time before she opened the bakery.

"So…" I hesitated, trying to break the silence. "How are you?" I asked, out of the things to say. I wanted to kick myself. 'How are you?' what the eff?

But that seemed to brighten up the atmosphere as he chuckled. "I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good. Real good." I replied. "So, what do you think she has in stall for me?" I winced. He laughed. I pouted.

"I think I saw a dress." I groaned. Edward laughed.

Great. Really great.

"If it's any consolation, it's in red." He made his voice as comforting as he could. He was happy that the awkwardness wasn't there. I don't know how I know. I just do. Like a sixth sense or something.

"Yeah, _that_ made everything better." I rolled my eyes. He smiled. The song ended. My hand itched, wanted to turn on the radio, but resisted, reminding myself that this isn't Nate's or my brother's car. Don't get me wrong, I love classical music, but I was craving to hear some twenty-first century music.

Almost automatically, his hand reached out to turn the channel.

"You don't have to, you know." I tried to stop him, blushing that he heard me. Smooth, Evan, he can read minds, remember?

"It's okay. Sometimes classical music can get old." He smiled that a thousand watts smile. I looked away to hide my blush. This is amazing, it was like that black anger didn't happen at school that day. Probably because he heard Will's explanation. Probably.

He didn't say anything as the current channel we were listening to played 'Good Girls Go Bad' by Cobra Starship featuring Leighton Meester.

I sang along, sending Edward looks that suggests that if he thinks that my singing sucks, then he should keep it to himself. He looked like he didn't think so and smiled.

"She was so shy, 'til I drover wild. I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go, good girls go bad." I laughed, he smiled. He seems to be doing that a lot. And I like it.

"You have a very beautiful voice." He said. I blushed.

"And you, my friend, are tone deaf." I sent a smile his way. Not a flirtatious one, I hope, just a sincere smile.

"It's true." He insisted softly. I didn't say anything but just shrug the comment off, thinking that he was just being nice.

I sang to whatever song that came up on the radio, while Edward endured my bad singing. He smiled at that. I totally forgot my moment of cursing Edward. And he didn't mentioned it either, thankfully.

After fifteen minutes of bad singing on my part, we finally made it to the Cullens' (I know it's technically Nate's house but I'm tired of saying Nate and the Cullens' house, so I'm going with the majority)

"I'm here." I announced, which sounded like groaning. I could hear Edward chuckle. I glared at him.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I asked while glaring.

"To be honest, yes. Yes, I am." And chuckled again. I started on a mental rambling, trying not blush about how he looked when smiling, perfectly aware that he could hear me.

"Ri!" Nessie appeared and hugged me. "You have come to take me away from this wretched devil who wears Prada heels and Birkin bag." She said dramatically, clearly joking. Cool, so they didn't tell her anything. Awesome. Not.

"Okay, you-" I said, directed to Nessie, slightly muffled by her shoulders"No more sappy love story." And then turning around to face Edward. "And you, stop laughing."

"I'm not laughing." He defended, but smiling either way.

"But you're grinning." I said, trying to sound intimidating. Which was kind of hard since I was being hugged my Nessie and blood was pooling to my cheeks plus his smile was beautiful.

"Oh, there's a law I can't now?" he said, raising his eyebrows, smiling.

I narrowed my eyes at him, That smile could stop hearts all over the world. "There should be." I grumbled. He laughed, a beautiful sound. I was good to hear that, and I like the fact that I could make him laugh. I turned to Nessie before my thoughts could take into a more dangerous turn. "So, Ness, where is this devil wearing Prada and Birkin bag?" I asked.

"I can hear you!" I heard a shout from inside the house.

"That's the point!" I said, only slightly raising my voice because I know she can hear me, like she just said… uh, shouted.

Nessie laughed. "Upstairs. With Rosalie."

Now, I have nothing against Rosalie. It's just that she seems to be constantly PMS-ing, it's genuinely scary. I heard a laugh. Edward. He heard that. I sent him a secret smile. _Don't say anything_. He smiled back, understanding. The horror that will come if Rosalie heard that. I don't want to imagine.

Nessie lead my up through the house, to Alice's room. A nice shade of pink covered the walls. It didn't really make you eye hurt because it was a soft pink, pale. It didn't really say girly but I wondered what Jasper felt. That brought an amused grin to my face.

"Ta-da!" Alice said, holding up a dress. It's actually beautiful. It's red and white in colour. But it's too… formal, I think that's the word.

.com/photos/walksahead/259869158/ - the dress.

"Oh-kay." I said cautiously. "well, it's nice seeing y'all but I gotta scoot." I lied. I turned, wanted to run away to the safety of Nate's arms. Or Edward's; I'm flexible. But Alice said one word that made me change my mind.

"Pink."

I stopped and look back at her and sighed. A few hours in a dress wouldn't kill, right?

XoXoX

Fifteen minutes gone by, Nessie walked out for a moment and Alice finished my make-up and I was slipping into the dress –she totally went all out on me today – and Edward came in.

"Oh, Edward. What a coincidence! I was about to call you." Alice chirped, dancing to Edward.

What the fuck?

Edward's expression said the same thing but if he put words to it, he wouldn't use 'fuck'.

"But you did." He said incredulously.

"Don't be silly." Alice laughed. Which I totally detected as fake. "Can you help Evan zip up her dress, I have something to do." And with that she walked out, leaving both of us alone.

Awkwaaard.

"So, um, can you?" I said breaking the silence, blushing madly, feeling a little bit embarrassed in the dress. He gave me a small sincere smile before crossing the room to me. I turned my back on him, my whole body was too aware that he was behind me. Goosebumps appeared all over me. I could hear him breathing and my heart raced.

It was quiet, as if time stopped and the world just fucking disappeared. I held my breath.

I felt him pull the zip up, slowly and gently. I inhaled sharply. Then the zipper reached the top and he was done. I turned and our face were just inches away. My tummy did summersaults.

The world totally disappeared and it was just the two of us again. It was like falling, like drowning. Like in the book store. The world became so quiet and peaceful and there's only two of us.

"You look beautiful." He breathed, sounding a little bit breathless.

"Thanks." I said, my voice barely a whisper. Blushing was inevitable. His face was just inches from mine, so was his lips. I could feel his breaths on my lips. He smelled incredibly good.

Falling and falling…

We would have kissed. We could have. If it weren't for a person whose feelings we should reconsider.

"Ri, I come bearing fo-" Nessie stopped when she saw the scene before her.

Edward and I moved away from each other, looking too guilty for the scene to be innocent. Nessie was smart. She caught on quick.

Tears filled her eyes as she dropped the bowl of ice-cream and bolted out of the house into the woods.

The guilt and the shame was overwhelming. I felt tears in my eyes but I blink them back.

Nessie and I… and Edward need to talk.

* * *

**no update until there's 5 review.**


	15. Out Loud

**Author's Note: Ladies and gentlemen, I present you the 'Fifteenth Chapter' !! woot! finally. I'm _so_ sorry this came out late but I had so much to desl in rel life. like stupid fuckingly stupid exam. I'm pretty sure i epically fail chemistry. Not sure yet. I reread New Moon and Eclipse and it had renewed my undying hate towards Bella. And I have converted my friends into the 'I Hate Bella' Club. Join us, we have cookies and 'I Hate Bella' t-shirts. kidding. The club doesn't really exist, but we really do hate Bella. BTW, I've been searching for a picture of what Evan wuold look like and coming out with nada. but I think I found some suitable Verity and Nessie pictures. I'll post the links in my profile. **

**This chapter is about how Ness will be taking it. And something to do with Ness's abilities. I love her. **

**Dedication: VintageViolet(review, woman!), yanaCullen, Adi, Nr=Gg, Superayu, pucho and many more. You know who u are.**

**Warning: possible bad spelling (didn't have time to proof read it) and bad grammar.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 15: Out Loud**

It was like a bad dream where you didn't have any voice to scream or say anything. I just stood there, my mind was a chaotic place to be and my heart was racing. In the midst of all the chaos, I was trying to think. Unimaginable guilt plaguing caused my heart to race. Instinctively, I reached out towards Edward, an action that I didn't need to think about, it was just instinct, like the need to survive.

Edward.

_Edward, we need to go after her_. I clutched his sleeve, as if it was my lifeline. In all the chaos in my mind, that was the only thing that was clear. Edward didn't need me to tell him that, I glanced up at him; anguish was plain in his eyes. He knew what must be done already. For one hysterical moment, I wondered what the hell he was _still_ doing here? He was a vampire; he could catch up to her. I'm just a human, I can't run that fast.

He turned to me. "You're not coming?" he asked, brows furrowing. He was fidgeting. We're wasting time here.

Huh? How was I- Oh. "Okay. I'm coming. Do you know where she might be?"

He nodded. Reaching out for me. I hesitated, knowing me when my nerves are like this, one touch from him would probably fry my circuit forever, but I pushed it away, thinking of Nessie. I climbed onto his back, wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

I was never this close to him before. It almost took everything but I pushed out all unwanted and unnecessary thoughts and concentrated on only Nessie.

God, I hope she's alright. I hope that she'll forgive me, although that request might be selfish. Then he ran, everything else faded into a blur as he did. The woods turned into a blur of green. On normal circumstances, this would bring a smile to my face, this would be thrilling ride and I would laugh like hell, but this was barely the time.

Edward finally slowed, I could tell when the wind against my face ceased, gradually slowing down to a stop. That was when I could see clearly. It was a clearing that I've never known or heard of, I think the only way you would be able to get here was either you are one hell of a hiker or you're the immortal. Take your pick, it was the only two that made sense why I never heard of this beautiful place. There were one or two boulders there, and I held my breath seeing a figure sitting on one of them.

Nessie.

Nessie tucked her knees under her chin and arms around her legs. She looked so compact that way. And in a way, small and… young. For the first time, I really saw a ten-year-old girl, all grown up ahead of her time. Almost like it was too soon.

A cold hand wrapped around mine. I look up to him, squeezing his hand, loving the feeling of it there. I sucked in a breath, heart hammering my chest.

_I can do this. We can do this_. I told myself repeatedly, like a prayer.

We walk slowly towards her, like we were approaching a frightened kitten.

Nessie didn't move. I know that she knew we were there, vampire senses. She totally didn't acknowledge us until we got close enough. Until I was close enough to kneel in front of her. We both did, the way that parents kneel in front of their child when she's sad or sulking.

"Ness?" I said, feeling hesitant. She lifted her head and I gasped. She was crying. Then it all streamed out, I wasn't really thinking about it. "I'm so, _so_ sorry. I mean, I didn't mean to hurt you. I shouldn't have- or should've told – " I stopped myself, biting my lower lip, before I said something completely stupid. I couldn't afford to mess up with Nessie.

"Renesmee," Edward cooed, voice as smooth as velvet. He reached out towards her, and Nessie threw herself into his arms, hugging him, and crying. Yeah, crying. "Shhh. We're sorry. We never meant for this to happen." He murmured to her hair. I just watched, not really sure I should say something. They were having a father-daughter moment and I couldn't afford to interrupt it. "We're really sorry."

"Nothing's going to happen." I found myself blurting out despite the part 'couldn't afford to interrupt' part. Shit. I need to learn how to keep my mouth shut. Both Edward's and Nessie's head snapped up. Edward's in shock and hurt. Then he looked away to the other side, pressing his cheek against Nessie's brown-red hair. While Nessie's face portrayed pure surprise. "Nothing's going to happen if you're not okay with it." I continued. " We're not going to force you into accepting anything. We both love you very much –"

I was cut off by Nessie shaking her head furiously. I was confused. "No?" I felt hurt. Though I deserve it, it still hurts. I don't blame her if she didn't want to see me anymore. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to hear that I love her. Everything was my fault. "Nothing's going to happen-"

She shook her head furiously again, tears still flowing but she was finally getting hold of herself, so tears were lessening. _Now_ I'm confused.

"Ness, I don't know what you mean." I said, a little desperate to understand. I have absolutely no idea what she was trying to convey.

I look at Edward, but he wasn't looking at me. Something told me that he was avoiding my gaze. His face was buried in her hair again. Nessie reached out towards me with her hand, she was no longer crying, but there were leftover tears in her eyes. I held out my hand and held her outstretched one. I was relieved. I think she just forgave me, but I'm probably being too optimistic.

_I don't know why I'm crying._

I jolted. That was Nessie's voice but her lips weren't moving. I was confused, and racked my brain for an explanation. Maybe this is her gift. But I thought she could only project images. I put that thought away in the 'think or ask about it later' folder.

_I'm totally okay, really._

I was unconvinced. Maybe it's her selfless attempt to make me feel better. She seemed like her parents in that way: totally selfless. She continued, I deduced that she couldn't read my mind. Only send images or thoughts. A one-way connection. Like Edward and I.

_I don't know why I'm crying. I think - I think I'm okay with both of you being together. It's just – maybe it's just the shock. I guess we've been in a standstill for so long that one slight change was a big deal. I don't know. But I'm not angry at both of you. In fact, I'm not angry at all. It's just – maybe I don't like change, you know._

" Ness, change isn't necessary. I totally understand if you don't –" I was cut off.

_No, no, no. It's not like that. It's just. Imagine this: your world is the same for ten years, unchanging, same faces, same people, same routine. And then something changed. One slight change changes everybody. Like a ripple. I think I'm just… overwhelmed by the changes happening, even though most of it are good changes. Like any other kid, you know, who sulks about moving away to a new town. Maybe mom was right. I'm still ten no matter what age I look like. or act like._

Now she sounded okay. Believable. Like a burden was lifted off her. "Are you really, really okay?" I asked just to be sure. She nodded, smiling, still in her father's arms. A dazzling smile, almost equivalent to Edward's breathtaking one, but I think it's a matter of perspective.

Speaking of the father… Edward was looking at us, back and forth, silent through the whole exchange of words and thoughts. I could tell that he decided this was something that was between Nessie and I. Or between us girls. Or that he just didn't have anything to say. But in my mind I was still asking why he avoided my eye contact.

I again compartmentalized it in the 'think or ask about it later'.

Nessie moved out of her father's arms to mine hugging me.

_I like hugging you, you're warm. _Her mental voice is like a whisper now. _And you two are made to be together, I can tell. Like the way Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper are made for each other. Like yin-yang. _

"Thank you." I whispered.

Then my stomach growled. That totally ruined the moment. We laughed. Well, the laughed, I just chuckled, embarrassed. Nessie let me go.

"I take it that you haven't eaten lunch yet." Edward smiled. I blushed again. God, these people had made blush in the short time I've known them more than my whole life.

"C'mon, let's go. What do you want to eat?" Nessie helped me up. Then she looked at me up and down and laughed, Edward joined in too. I was confused until I looked down to myself.

Oh. I laughed out loud too.

I was still wearing the red and white dress Alice made me wear.

"You are such a _weird_ little fairy." Nessie laughed harder.

I stick out my tongue at her. "Can we _please_ go eat?" I was so close to whining.

"Okay. You go with dad. You're heavy." She jibed. "And you didn't answer , what do you want to eat?"

"Pizza." Edward answered for me as soon as I thought of it. I smiled at him. "We could order in." he suggested.

"Yeah. That's cool." I agreed.

Edward crouched for me to climb up. This time I could just enjoy being engulfed in his scent. It was the most delicious thing I ever smelled. I buried my head between his shoulder blades and sighed contently. I felt him pulling me closer.

Maybe this thing could work out.

* * *

That's it people! REVIEW DAMMIT!!!


	16. Troublesome

**Author's Note: See, I'm awesome, I'm updating already. Yay me! don't forget to review! This is the chapter where the electric shock thingy is explained. Tell me what do you think. I think this is the part where the plot thickens. lol. Tell me if it is going too fast. Or if it stops making any sense. I have trouble keeping Edward in character: I was afraid that I would write his lines too cheesy and too casual to be Edward at the same time.**

**Just tell me what you think, 'kay?**

**Warning: Mild language, possible bad spelling and grammar.**

**Dedication: VintageViolet, Superayu, Nr=Gg, YanaCullen, Pucho, Eye-noon, PrincessQ, D.N.A and others who support my writing but hates reading. Love you all.  
**

Chapter 16: Call It Amazing, I Call It Troublesome.

"Alice, please, _no_!" I protested with as much will power as I could muster -which wasn't much because of the things that Alice already put me through - while Alice handed me a pair of red stilettos. I looked at them weakly. "Do I have to?" I whined.

She nodded, and kept her ground despite my protests and begs.

"But what if I fall?" That's a big possibility since all I've been wearing all my life are sneakers, vans and sport shoes. Sometimes ballet flats. Rarely, and I do mean _rarely_ high heels. Like a-volcano-erupted rare. Even if I do wear them, the highest I would allow myself to wear is two inches.

What can I say? I'm a tomboy. I was raised in a household with three brothers. You can't chase after them or wrestle them in heels.

"You won't." she said simply, very confident about that fact. "And _if_ you do, I'll catch you."

"Fine." I muttered, snatching the stilettos. "Stupid future seeing pixie."

She giggled at that, taking none to heart. She turned me to the body length mirror she has in the closet.

I have to admit, she did a great job. My flaming red hair is now in soft waves, instead of wearing a pair of skinny jeans I always do, I'm wearing a pair of tights under a little black dress with spaghetti straps that goes until mid thigh. And a simple necklace. Everything looked too feminine for me, so I added some edge to it by wearing my bracelet that my brother gave me for my last birthday. She used minimal make-up on me this time because according to her, I don't need it. I felt good about that, not in a vain way, it's just I hate those stuff.

Alice is wearing a poncho that looks good on her with a pair of skinny blue jeans with a few accessories.

I had to feel a little unsatisfied with that. She went easy on herself but totally let loose on me, but she didn't need to go overboard, she's beautiful even without dressing up.

I could see some similarities between us. We're both short and skinny. But the similarities stops there. She's way too beautiful to be compared to me.

"Can I go now?" I whined. There's a reason I don't really fit well with other girls when I was a kid, when they wanted to play dress-up, I wanted to skateboard, when they wanted to play with dolls, I wanted to play robbers-and-thieves. Things haven't changed much, I still don't like dressing up. "I'm hungry."

What? A girl gotta eat!

She rolled her eyes. "You're always hungry. Are you sure you don't have shapeshifter's blood in you?" then she leaned in and sniffed me. "Nope. Human." She decided.

I rolled my eyes. "Really? I haven't noticed. 'Cause, you know, I've only been me for sixteen years, how was I suppose to know, right?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah. So, lunch for the human." And she pulled me out of the room gently.

I followed, being very careful when it came to the stairs. The stairs look so freaking steep with these stilettos. Scary. Finally I arrived safely at the bottom. I breathed out a sigh of relief. Alice giggled. I glared as a response. Not funny, I'm having an anxiety attack here just to walk.

Whatever, I guess. I could smell Esme's cooking. Yum.

But what was weird was Emmett was standing and smiling mischievously at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, suspicion flooding me. I decided to be extra-careful, but of course, _when_ did that ever work when the prankster is a vampire?

When I wanted to walk past him, he stuck out his leg to trip me over with a blurring speed. I almost did but Alice caught me by the arm, sending the electric shock down to our spine. Alice was stunned but she only let go of me when I was completely steady.

When she did, she looked at her hand when she held me as if she was trying to see something there, the look in her eyes are searching and blank at the same time. She was silent as she just stared blankly at her hand, like it wasn't hers.

Again, the questions flooded me like everytime that happened.

_Am I some sort of freak? Why does it keep happening? _I was on the verge of panicking of course. Nathan said to be careful and not to touch them, I avoided skin contact so well but now…

Edward and Jasper was instantly by our side. Jasper looking over Alice worriedly.

I was starting to get worried too. "Alice, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" it seemed like a stupid question to ask – you know, a human hurting a vampire - but who knows what the hell the electric shock was about.

"I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?" she seemed to snap out of the reverie and dropped her hand. I nodded. I was okay. Physically I mean, mentally I'm a mess.

Edward, sensing my distress put his hand at the small of my back instead of my shoulders to avoid skin contact. I felt safe and calm almost instantly and it has nothing to do with Jasper's ability. Edward has that effect on me. Either to really wind me up or calm me down.

And if you're asking yourself when did we start dating, stop because that didn't happen. Yet.

I hugged myself, dimly wondering if this Rogue from the X-Men felt like, not being able to be touched skin to skin in order to keep her loved ones safe from herself.

"I'm sorry." Emmett apologized. He really sounded sorry.

"It's okay." I replied.

Edward didn't think so.

"No, it's _not_ okay, you could have hurt her!" He was furious. He didn't exactly shout, but he almost growled.

"Edward, really, it's not a big deal-" I was cut off, this time, by Rosalie who was suddenly here.

"Edward's right. We don't know what's that about so we have to be careful! You idiot." She smacked him at the back of his head. I was sort of surprised, it never occurred to me that Rosalie would be one of the people who would fight my side, in a way, kind of. I don't really know if she _is_ fighting my side.

"Guys- no, really, I'm fine, Alice's fine-" I stopped short when Alice had a blank look on her face. "Alice?"

"She's having a vision." Edward calmed me down, so I did, I was a little bit irritated that he had that affect on me.

We waited patiently. I look up to see Edward's face, to ask what's it about but only to see his expression a mixture of puzzlement and surprise.

"What is it?" I whispered. I don't know why I'm whispering, I simply am.

"She's having a vision of the wolves." His voice was surprised.

"You mean, she can _see_ them?" Jasper sounded surprised too.

Edward nodded.

Now _everybody's_ here. Including Jacob and Nessie.

I was puzzled, didn't Edward say that Alice can't see the wolves? You know, as in in her visions?

"She _can't._" He replied my thoughts in sweet disbelief.

Apparently, the vision ended. Alice seemed to resurface to the real world.

"I could see them." She was amazed and surprised. Then she looked at me. "Maybe because of you." Her voice too was filled with amazement.

"Me? But I didn't do _anything_!" Although she didn't sound accusing at all but I felt a need to defend myself. Edward stroke my back. I got irritated because I automatically calmed down as a reaction of him touching me.

"We know you didn't." he said reassuringly. "But maybe the electricity thing did."

I blinked. "What?"

"Hmm… Edward, could you do anything… _else_ since you touched her?" Carlisle's smooth voice brought out attention to him. Edward frowned, thinking deeply.

"Well, I could hear Eva's thoughts louder than anyone else's. Even though she was miles away I could still hear her like she's right beside me. Do you think it has anything to do with that?"

I did not know _that_. I look up to him. Is that what he meant by can't ignore my thoughts when we were in the bookstore?

Carlisle held up a hand for him to be patient. "Nathan, you said you couldn't turn your abilities on and off before you touched her, is this true?"

Nathan nodded.

So? What's the b.f.d?

"And not only I could send images, I can send thoughts too now to other people, even without touching them." Nessie spoke up. I looked at her, my eyes wide.

But she did touch me a few days ago at the clearing when Edward and I went after her because of the 'almost kissing' incident. Well, not skin to skin when she hugged me but- that counts, right? Did it have to be skin to skin?

"And now Alice can see the werewolves and hybrids as well as her own kin." Edward said in amazement

Oh no.

"You're not saying that I have to do with all of that, are you?" I said in disbelief. Looking at all of them, searching for an agreement, that I didn't have anything to do with it. It was all just a big coincidences that Fate threw at us just to mess around, only to be disappointed.

"Actually, it may be true. It can't be a coincidence." Carlisle spoke gently, understanding how unreal all of this is to me. "Even though you're human, you have the ability to enhance other's ability in certain ways."

This is too much.

"W-Wait. So you're saying that I have like some sort of a power?" I wanted to laugh, but I was way too stunned to have any other reaction. I blinked hard. So this must be what Sabrina felt when she found out she was a witch: Total disbelief and denial. And shocked. And stunned, don't forget stunned.

"Amazing." Edward breathed.

That, I completely disagree.

"More like troublesome." I muttered bitterly. And somehow that did it, the tense atmosphere lighten and everyone chuckled, I cracked a small smile, but that was the best I could do. I was still too stunned.

I instantly decided to push this thing away and put it in the 'think about it later file'. "Can I go eat now?" I asked meekly, almost embarrassed to ask this.

Everyone laughed. Edward shook his head and tugged my dress gently for me to follow him, so I did. Everyone else followed suit.

Esme made lasagna. Jacob and I are the only one that actually eat. Rosalie wrinkled her nose at him. Edward sat across from me. Others are chatting excitedly about the new discovery of my ability, but to me, it didn't sink in yet.

Why can't one thing about me be normal? My hair is naturally flaming red, and I'm the only one in my family who is red haired. My colors of my eyes are one blue and another one is green. I'm the shortest in my family and I'm skinniest. And my skin are pale, paler than it should be.

And now I have some sort of freaky power?

I mean, if you're a vampire that's understandable. And if you really are naturally a psychic but… _I don't know_, normal people just _don't_ have troublesome power like this.

I guess I left out the part where my best friend is a half-vampire and my second family consists of vampires and a werewolf.

But, you know what? I don't hate that part. In fact, I love them for _who_ they are, not _what_ they are.

I looked up from my lasagna, which was a mistake because my eyes met with beautiful golden orbs. He sent me secret smile, letting me know he heard.

I wanted to roll my eyes.

_Of course he did_.

He looked like he was suppressing a chuckle then.

_Don't you laugh! We need to talk about that mind-reading thing of yours!_

He smiled either ways.

"Three, two, one." Alice counted down out of nowhere, making all head turn to her.

A phone rang. All head snapped to Jacob. So it's safe to deduce that it's Jacob's cell.

"It's Seth." Alice said triumphantly, extremely pleased that she is now no longer blind.

Jacob looked at the screen of his phone to see the caller I.D. He blinked. "You're right."

Alice's smile is now blinding. She is extremely pleased and happy.

**XoXoX**

"So… they're coming?" I asked Alice, who is now rearranging the flowers round the house. It appeared that she is so happy that she couldn't keep still and beaming all the way. She asked to talk to me alone. The boys are out for 'Cullen Men Outing', as Emmett put it.

I knew instinctively what she wanted to talk about so I've been trying to delay as possible. But she knew about my plan. _Of course_ she does. Psychics suck.

She turned around to face me with a startling grace. "Why aren't you two together, yet?" Wow, we're going straight to the point, aren't we?

"Um, it's uh, kinda, uhm, uh, complicated." I fidgeted under her gaze. It was completely not true. It's just too many things are happening in so little time it's just that we didn't have time to talk. At least not one to one.

"What's so complicated? Bella said it was okay. Nessie is totally fine with it. Edward is head over heels for you…" She wrinkled her nose and she looked deep in thought. She's searching all the possibilities from her visions. Before she could say anything, I dramatically raised my hands as if to stop her.

"Who-Whoa-Whoa. Stop. Don't tell. I don't want to know. Sometimes you just gotta live life not knowing what's your end note is going to be like." Then I let down my hands, letting them fall limply as I sighed. "Besides, this is something Edward and I need to work out."

"Fine." She pouted. "But, as a sneak peek, he-"

She was cut off.

"Lalalalala." I sang as I covered my ears with my hands to shut out her voice and I ducked and escaped from Alice. Rosalie who was watching TV to look over amusingly. I made my way upstairs to crash Nessie's and Jake's party.

They were playing Monopoly. Fun. "Restart the damn game people, Reddie is here to crash the par-tay!"

Jacob looked up from the board game. "Okay, 1) Stop yelling, we people of the supernatural have sensitive hearing and 2) don't ever, ever, _ever_ say par-tay again."

I laughed. "Whatever. Restart the damn game." And I sat down.

* * *

**REVIEW, PEOPLE! REVIEW!** thanks.


	17. Then and Now

**Author's Rant: I MADE IT! AH-HA! Chapter 17 had finally came out. I am so sorry about the delay I guess this chapter is filler-ish, but I refuse to put Edward at the center of every chapter and Evan's every thought. I wanted her to have a life outside of Edward, so just in case he just up and leaves, she wouldn't be as pathetic as Bella. I created Evan to be strong and unique, growing up with so much testosterone, and I love her for that. Sure, it's nice to love someone so much that you're willing to die for him, but you can do that without thinking of him 24/7. I think that's border-lining obsession.**

**Plus, Nate's past is very important to this story. I'm planning to make it longer than I originally expected when I started this story. This chapter is also where Evan hears about Nate. I just love Nate, don't you? No? **

**Bless you for reading the rant.**

**Dedication: VintageViolet, YanaCullen, Adi, NrGg, Superayu, Eye-noon, Pucho, D.N.A, Princessq, and others. You guys rock! Even though you sometimes claim that you're allergic to reading.**

**Warning: Language. And stunts that I do not recommend trying unless you have your own vampires or hybrids or werewolves to ensure your safety. Or that you can heal like Claire from Heroes. Possible bad-spelling and grammar.**

**P/s: check out my profile to look at pictures of what some of the characters look like.  
**

Chapter 17: That Was Then, This Is Now

I was catching up on my beauty sleep when someone pulled the covers off me. That someone also pulled the curtains back, not really having the desired effect, since it was the usual cloudiness but still, the sun shined through the clouds nonetheless.

"Fuck off, Nate." I grumbled, not really opening my eyes. I didn't have to since I already knew it was him. He usually smell like the Burberry perfume that I got him, not that he needed any perfume. Stupid vampires being perfect in every way.

That, and the fact no one had the guts to wake me up in the morning on a Saturday other than Nate.

"Nope, it's Saturday. We're going out, whether you like it or not. Either with you screaming and kicking all the way or following obediently, we're going out." He lifted me out of bed and placed me on the table. I was dizzy because he was moving too fast and my head was still foggy from sleep.

He really meant it when he said 'whether you like it or not' because I felt him taking off my shirt. I didn't feel embarrassed because it was hard to be embarrassed, well, basically because it's Nate. I felt cold air hitting my skin. And the only top I was wearing was a bra.

"Fine! Goddammit. I'll go take a shower." I snatched my shirt and trudged to the bathroom to do my morning routine as Nate wait patiently in my bedroom, doing God-knows-what.

I did my morning routine and picked my clothes. I picked out bright yellow skinny jeans, a tank top to wear underneath and a white hoodie. I reached for my old-as-shit sneakers while Nate handed me my good-luck bracelet that he bought me in the spur of the moment a year ago.

We made our way downstairs, hearing my parents in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

"Hey, Nate. Dragging her out today?" My dad's gruff voice thick with sleep, but he was smiling.

"Yeah, John. I'm dragging her for a day out." Nate grinned. It was so easy to like Nate, my parents do. My stupid over-protective brothers do and they don't like a lot of my guy-friends other than Will. My dad was cool with Nate calling him John, since he was pretty much the one insisted Nate to call him that.

My dad laughed while I just grunted, still grumpy being woke up in the morning on a SATURDAY. "Wow, dad, you're a morning person." I said that because he's usually the opposite.

"Yeah, right. It's the coffee talking. You should have heard him _before_ the coffee." My mom laughed, bringing me my coffee.

"That should be interesting." Nate grinned. I just drank the Elixir of Life.

I was alike my dad that way: don't expect us to make any sense in the morning before coffee.

"What did you have planned for today?" My mom, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. She's kind of the older version of Verity.

Will and Nate pretty much assumed if Verity were in her late forties, this is who she'll be.

"Well, I'm thinking about dragging her to the City and catch a movie and ice-cream." Nate shrugged.

"That's it, Nathaniel? I'm unimpressed, your imagination wasn't like it used to be." I smirked, teasing him. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Unless you have a much more brilliant suggestion, oh my dear Evan Violet Aisling, put it in words." He shot back.

I winced at my full name. I kicked him, he avoided it easily. My dad laughed and messed my hair. I moved away.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, watch it. Do you know how much time I've spent on the hair?" I mock-chided him. My dad rolled his eyes

"Oh, gee, fifteen… seconds?" He deadpanned.

"Close. Thirteen." I grinned.

"Wow, _you're_ a morning person." Mom said to me.

"It's probably the coffee." Nathan drawled. "Well, I think we should be on our way. The movies aren't going to watch themselves." He pulled me out of my seat. I followed.

"Who the hell watches a movie at eight in the morning?" I demanded while he pulled me to the front door. My parents chuckled hearing my bewildered tone. Before walking out, I called out: "Bye, parents!"

I heard their faint replies before the door shut.

"You would be surprise by the number of people who watches a movie in the morning." He said idly while opening the door to the shotgun for me.

"Why, thank you, kind sir." I said in a British accent, mocking him.

"My pleasure, my lady." He exaggerated a bow. I rolled my eyes and laughed. He closed the door and in a blinding speed he was already in the driver's seat. He started the engine. Then I got an idea.

"Wait. Let's make a deal." I said in a voice that totally suggested that I was up to something.

"I don't like that tone." He said, like he was waiting for an impending doom, knowing that he wouldn't like the deal that I was about to present.

"I'll behave, I'll go along with your plans, whatever it will be for today." I said, smiling mischievously.

"But," he said, expecting it.

"Buuut," I drawled out, loving this idea of mine, "I get to drive for the day." I dropped the bomb.

He retreated back, I knew from his eyes that he already made a decision but I wasn't about to give up.

"Please, please, please, please?" It all flowed out and I did the best puppy-eyes I could do. "I need to stay in practice. It's been like a year and a half I haven't drive. Plus, you'll be here, if there's an accident happening, you'll do the stuff with super speed that you have and – and – and – _please_. Just, please." I missed being behind the wheel, feeling the speed.

I tried to copy Alice's version of puppy-eyes, hoping that the fact that my big blue-green eyes had even the smallest effect.

Nate sighed and ran his hand through his blond locks. I was winning, I knew that. Then finally, _finally_, he sighed in defeat.

"Fine! Goddammit." He opened the door and walked out. I smiled triumphantly and moved to the driver's seat. He appeared at the shotgun where I was just a few seconds ago.

He climbed in, I started the engine. I adjusted the seat so that someone short like me can see the road. He grinned at me, watching me adjusting the seat.

"One word and I'll drive us off the cliff." I warned him, knowing that he was dying to tease me about how short I was.

He smiled innocently. "But I didn't say anything."

I rolled my eyes; His blue orbs said it all.

"Wait, you can handle a stick right?" he asked me uncertainly, the fear for my safety evident in his blue orbs.

I rolled my eyes, again, for the umpteenth time. I was about to say something nasty when Nate raised his arm in a mock surrender. "I'm just checking. I'm fearing for your life here. I didn't like the fact that you ended up in a three-day coma the last time you got into a car accident."

I didn't look at him, way too annoyed of how he was still traumatized by that when I was clearly over it.

"For a vampire, you sure have a lot to fear." I muttered under my breath.

"And for a human, you sure have no fear for your life at all." He retorted back.

I turned at him and grinned. "Now, where's the fun in life if you're going to play it safe?"

**Fast Forward**

I have to admit I was excited.

"Okay. We'll see Up, and then… uh, Orphan. And then… I have a surprise for you." Nate concluded.

I shrug. "It's your day. You plan it." I agreed. I had agreed that I would be a good girl today, no saying no.

He groaned. "Awww, c'mon. With a little more gusto, woman. I'm planning this day for you."

That raised made me raise an eyebrow.

"Don't ask. This is an 'us' day. You'll be suffering through it. Or having fun. Whichever makes me smile the most." He shrugged and puts his arms around me.

My head was clear now, I was slightly more awake and I could remember certain things that I should be remembering. I was horrified at myself.

I rolled my eyes, trying to cover up how horrified I am at myself. "Whatever would make you smile on your birthday, Nathaniel." I smiled when he stopped and turned to me in surprise. His face was adorably comical.

"You remembered." He said and he sounded really happy by that fact. It was so adorable. Like a kid.

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah. It takes a few moments to have all of my thoughts back in order." I ran my hand through my hair, something that I got from Edward. "So, 'us' time. I'm sorry that I didn't remember anything earlier. And I'm sorry you have to do this. I should have done something. Which kind of reminds me that there's a present for you under my bed." I blinked hard, feeling horrible at how horrible I am at being a friend. "God, I am so, _so_ sorry. I'll be a good girl today." I ended my rant of apologies with a promise.

Nate smiled that smile, the smile that was genuine and which he pulled out of his heart. He draped his arm around me and that resulted with glares directed to me but I just grinned because it meant we were okay.

"Now, what fun would it be if we play it safe, right?" He smiled that smile and then he pulled me to a very familiar diner for breakfast.

**After The Movie 'Orphan'**

"Oh, my God." I gasped. We were walking out of the movies and Nathan was enjoying himself with the image of me scared shitless throughout the movie. "Oh, my God." I gasped again as images from the movie attacked me.

The kid-like joy from seeing the Disney movie Up evaporated after twenty minutes seeing the movie Orphan. (Author's note: I didn't really see the movie, but I wanted to, but don't have the time, so… bear with me here)

Nate, the son of a bitch, laughed out loud at my expression. "It's not funny, you moron!" I smacked him on the arm and quickly regretted it.

He was still laughing. There were actually tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but your overreaction is so damn funny." He laughed harder which cause girls to look at him dreamily, no doubt just loving the way his laugh sounded and how beautiful he looked because he was so happy.

"You are so lucky this is your birthday. If it was any other day I would have just left you to laugh alone on the side of the street." I mumbled and pulled him to a diner, a different one from before. "Let's go. I'm hungry."

We chose a booth that was private, slightly away from everyone else. That was how it was when you're with Nate, he likes to sit somewhere private sometimes although he was a total crowd person. Plus, we always end up making vampire jokes and jokes about how fragile and delicate a human can be, so it wasn't safe for people to hear our conversations.

The waitress came and asked for our orders. "Can I get you something?" She asked seductively, there was no way anyone could mistake the double meaning. I resisted the urge to laugh out loud. Nate ignored the, uh, how should I say this… 'the meaning behind the meaning' and just smiled brightly at her, totally enjoying the effect. The girl looked like she was about to faint.

I resisted the urge to let out a guffaw.

Wait, this might be more fun…

"Umm… I think I'll have a double-cheese burger." I said to her politely and took Nate's hands in mine, putting on a show. Nate, being my partner-in-crime, caught on quickly and held my hand. "What about you, honey?"

The sweet, breathless 'I-Think-I'm-Fainting' look disappeared from her face as she glared at our intertwined hands and she scowled at me.

Must. Suppress. Laughter.

"Anything else?" her tone curt, directing it to me, obviously.

Nate answered this time. "One coke for her. Nothing for me." He smiled that bright smile and the waitress blinked and stuttered an 'okay' and rushed out of there.

As soon as she was out of earshot, we both broke into laughter. What can we say; there's a little bit of evil in us.

"Did you see her face?" there were tears in his eyes.

"God, yes! She looked like she forgot how to breathe. Idiot." I snickered the last part. I know that if it was Edward, I would probably be asking her if she was okay since I could relate to that: being sent speechless by Edward. But this is Nate who was all silly smiles and pranks, it was hard to take anything seriously, really.

When our laughter ended, we were quiet, somehow the atmosphere turned quiet, somewhat somber.

"By the way, when is the infamous Leah and Seth Clearwater are coming?" I asked after swallowing my food.

"Next Friday. Next week. Why?"

I shrug. "Nothing." Just wanted to break the silence.

"You know, I'm glad you're taking all of this easily." He murmured, looking down as his own gaze lowered.

I was puzzled. "Taking what well?"

He looked at me with an expression that pretty much says 'what else?' "The vampire thing. And the ability thing. If it was anyone else they would run out screaming bloody murder to the door, ignoring the door and just continue to make a human-shaped hole like in the cartoons." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry." He said finally.

I frowned. Weren't we pass this already like two months ago, like the first time he told me what he was?

"About what, you _idiot_?" Disbelief colored my tone.

"I never really told you why I didn't tell you about what I was." He sighed. He knew I was about to interrupt him, because knowing me too well, so he just cut me off before I could say anything. "Have you ever heard of the Volturi?"

I shut my mouth. Something about the name made chills run down my spine. It was also something in Nate's tone that just indicated that they're not a good crowd to mix with.

I shook my head as a no.

"Well, they're pretty much the vampire sovereign. Their rules aren't much. One is that no human can know that vampires exist. So they do pretty much whatever it takes to keep the vampire world a secret, so if there was some massacre going on that threatens to expose us, they would eliminate it. Usually they would be all lazy and let things play out, but they would intervene if something gets too far." Nate's blue eyes were as serious as they can be.

"They sound…" I searched for the words just to break the silence. "Umm… not so bad." Uh, I think that was it.

"Actually, they're quite the opposite. To be honest, I think they're all scheming bastards."

We were interrupted by the waitress laying down my food, but food was the last thing on my mind right now. Both of us ignored her and I guess the tense atmosphere around us gave her a wrong impression that we were fighting, I think I saw her smirk from the corner of my eye. She made herself scarce.

"Do you know how I really met the Cullens?"

I shook my head, couldn't really find my voice.

"It was ten years ago, when the year Nessie was born. She was a half-human, half-vampire, like me, but she was mistaken for one of the 'immortal child', a child who had been turned into a vampire. That brought all of the Volturi, the three leaders were Aro, Caius and Marcus. Along with their wives and bodyguards. They were really aiming to eliminate the Cullen Clan and the pack, their cover story was to eliminate the 'immortal child'. So, Alice and Jasper left the family to search for other hybrids. Alice met me and Nahuel, another hybrid. He was an old friend of mine, I was just visiting him. We were the witnesses at the… hearing, I guess you could call it that." He leaned back to his seat. "That was how I met the Cullens, I helped them.

"Aro is very interested in Edward's and Alice's gift. Their gifts are very unique and can be quite dangerous, judging from the plans forming in his head. They are also interested in Bella's. They also feel very threatened because the Cullens are the largest coven other than them, together with the wolf pack and Edward's, Bella's Alice and Jasper's unique ability, they are quite strong.

"But what I'm trying to say here is that just by knowing that vampires exist, your life is in danger. That was why I didn't want to tell you. You are way too fragile for the vampire world. I decided to tell you anyway because I just think sooner or later you'll find some bizarre way and figure it out on your own."

He looked defeated and tired. Our previous good moods evaporated to thin air.

I tried to make him feel batter. "But if we put on a low profile and be goody-two-shoes, they wouldn't care, right?" I didn't wait for him to answer. "So, all we have to do is not to create a massive amount of newborns and set them free on a killing spree, so we're good." I concluded. A little bit too cheerful, I have to say.

Nate shrugged. "Maybe." His mood somewhat

I smiled, it was a pathetic attempt. "See. So we don't have to worry about a thing."

Then it was quiet all over again.

I deep in thought, it was a lot to take in. I stared at my cheeseburger, my hunger evaporated. The Volturi made into my 'don't go near them' list of people, in just minutes, what a record.

I look up, trying to re-brighten the atmosphere. "What were you doing before you met the Cullens? Did you travel alone? Any girlfriends?" I smirked at the last part. Nate didn't, instead he looked like he was reminiscing a bad memory.

Way to go, Evan. Awesome.

"I was traveling alone for twenty years. Before that, I had my own coven, but we split. My ex-mate was one of them." He grimaced.

"Why did you guys… break up?" I whispered cautiously.

"She was… you could say, uh, psychotic. Not really psychotic, just insane. Possessive. Whichever. You'll only understand when you meet her. I hope you don't. She believes in 'humans are scum and food' concept. T-Rex probably has more pity to its prey than her. Heck, sometimes I think the Aro is kinder than her." He went off in a rant.

"What's her name?"

"Elizabeth Joan. People call her Betty. She's younger than me." He shrugged like it didn't matter, but I knew that from the dark look in his blue eyes that he hated her. It takes a lot for Nate to hate you, so whatever 'Betty' did, he pretty much wrote her name under the word 'hate' in his dictionary.

I snapped out of my thoughts, it was time to put my foot down.

"Okay, that's it. No more stories about crazy girlfriends and dark pasts and royally scary vampire coven that might hold a vendetta against our friends. That was then, this is now, we're going to tear this city apart and have fun like the young people we are." My stomach growled. "Right after I eat."

The dark look was chased away from Nate's beautiful blue eyes and he laughed as I lifted my cheeseburger.

He lifted my coke. "Forever young and loud." He toasted, I did the toast gesture with my food. He laughed and shook his head.

He's my best friend. I'll be damned before I let my best friend to be miserable on his birthday.

**XoXoXo**

The surprise turned out to be cliff-diving.

"Ready?" he asked, the kid-like gleam in his eyes are unmistakable.

"Autobots, roll out!" I said randomly. Nate rolled his eyes.

"On three. One… Two…"

"THREE!" we both shouted together and as we dived.

We both went home after that. I was on the verge to catching pneumonia but I had no regrets and that had to be one of the best experiences in my life.

"Y'know, I have to take it back. Your imagination is good." I laughed as we headed to my home, the heater turned up, and I gave up driving because I was just too tired.

I didn't even realize that I was asleep until the next morning where I found Nate sleeping on Jared's bed.

* * *

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think. Both of them are crazy aren't they?**


	18. Crisis

**Author's Note**: OH MY GOD!!! I MADE IT!!! I am sorry that I hadn't been updating in ages. My life was unexpectedly busy. I know that's not an excuse but still: I'm sorry.

**About this chapter/ Author's Rant**: I think some might find this chapter confusing. Or some may not like it at all. But I've wanted to write this chapter since I started Pearls Over Diamonds. No lie. I like a character with flaws. It makes them seem more real. So, I think this chapter points out Evan's flaws, her fears, her insecurities, and also the good in her. **This chapter is also what I call the turning point, where the plot thickens… somewhat. You may hate Evan for a while, but I need to say something before you do: remember, she's just a girl. A teenage girl who's allowed to make mistakes**. Also, not much Edward but he is at the end. I have a surprise for you there. The next chapter may be in Edward's P.o.V.

**Dedication: VintageViolet, DiyanahCullen, D.N.A., Adi, Superayu, Princessq, SarahS, Pucho, Eye-noon, Fira, Nr=Gg and others. You know who you are.** Thank you for loving it when I write and putting up with me when it's my time of the month. Lol.

Warning: underage drinking, language, possible bad grammar and spelling. If you see it, tell me.

Bless you for reading this rant.

Onwards with the story.

Chapter 18: Crisis

I didn't even realize that I was asleep until the next morning where I found Nate sleeping on Jared's bed.

It was raining as usual, Nate's light snores were the only sound other than the gentle sound of rain. Yesterday was awesome. Which reminded me of the present that I've been meaning to get him.

I got out of bed reluctantly and crouched beside the bed to reach under it. I grabbed around until I could feel the present. I took it out.

It wasn't much, but I think it's the thought that counts. I already wrapped it. What I got him were three albums from three bands – I got the money from working at my mom's bakery – Boys Like Girls' new album 'Love Drunk', Cobra Starship's 'Hot Mess' and a random band that no one ever heard of but I thought they were good: Pop Shuvit. (They're actually a local band in my country, Malaysia, they're awesome. ESPN used their song for the Summer X-Games broadcast)

Nate likes music probably more than food, in his case, blood.

Now, what to do about my dear hybrid friend? Be nice and let him sleep in or be evil and wake him up at eight in the morning on a _Sunday_?

I deliberated over it and decided… what fun would life be if we all were nice?

I went to my CD player and turned it on. Then I put in a Slipknot CD and turned it to the highest volume.

Nate didn't disappoint. He instantly jumped up and frantically began to look around. I doubled over in laughter which was drowned by the insanely loud music.

He looked confused for a moment until he saw me on the floor laughing. I stopped and ran out of the room.

Sadly, he was a hybrid with super-speed. He caught me on the hallway and had me in a headlock. I was still laughing until there was tears in my eyes.

"Apologize!" he demanded playfully and started tickling me.

"Never!" I gasped out before succumbing back to laughter. I was saved however from my mom coming up the stairs.

Her mouth was moving but I couldn't hear her because of the super-loud Slipknot song.

"I can't hear you!" I yelled. Nate got off me and went into my room. I know I yelled but I don't think my mom hear it.

"- BREAKFAST IS READY!" the song was turned off mid-sentence when she was trying to raise her voice over the song. She stopped and blushed. Nate came out of my room and we laughed.

"Breakfast is ready." She repeated, a little bit embarrassed.

"'Kay mom!" both of us chorused. We took a shower (separately, of course). I was in the bathroom when Nate told me about a party.

"Ri!" he shouted through the door.

"Yeah!" I shouted back.

"There's this party, Marissa's. Practically everyone will be there. Wanna crash the party?"

Our group – Nate, Will, Verity and I – always crash Marissa's party. They always turn out with surprising and amusing results.

Like the last time… she broke up with her boyfriend because he talked to me at the party. In truth all he did was ask me what Jared was majoring in.

"Why not?" I shrugged.

I really have no idea why she hates so much. I don't think the reason that it was because I took Nate away from her.

I mean, she really, really hates me.

"I guess that's decided. I'll be down scarfing down the chocolate cake!" The last part he yelled 'cause he was already running in human speed to the dining room.

-Time Skip ('Coz I'm lazy)-

Turns out Nate invited the Cullens. But they weren't sure if the could make it –they would be out hunting before returning because surrounded by humans were the last thing they wanted after three weeks of no blood – despite Alice's clairvoyance. She said it was because Emmett sometimes get too caught up wrestling a bear or something.

Now I'm imagining how Emmett would wrestle with a bear…

Emmett looks human but I don't doubt the muscles that he have.

Nate was happy with my present, I swear, his smile can light up the world. Poor guy, never had a real friend before us. Though my gift was modest. I was sure if he wanted something he would have bought it considering that I'm sure he was a millionaire.

Again, I think it was the thought that counts. Will drove with Verity while I was with Nate obviously.

We arrived at the scene of the crime… Okay, I'm spouting crap. We arrive at Marissa's house sometime after eight at night and the party already started.

I was impressed by Marissa's party, again as I have been so many times but never would admit it out loud. Her house (the biggest house other than Nate's) looked like a scene out of a music video.

Loud music was blasting through the giant speakers, people dancing wherever they can – counters, tables, corners – there were one or two people passed out. Every kind of food was served. The lighting was low.

Wow, the atmosphere reminded me of the Black Eyed Peas' 'I Gotta Feeling'. Incidentally, the stereo was playing the exact song.

I saw familiar faces. I turn around only to see that my friends had abandoned me for food and booze. Great. Thank you, guys.

I made way to the drinks section and got myself a punch. I took a sip and it taste kind of weird. I shrugged and downed the whole thing. Damn, didn't realize I could be this thirsty. I refilled it twice and downed it twice.

"Whoa, girl." A voice greeted me. It was unfamiliar. I turned to it. There, sitting on top of the counter was a boy of my age, eyes amused, lips smirking away. Then those lips opened. "You do know they spiked that punch, right?"

Oh, damn. Really? No wonder it tasted weird.

"No shit, Sherlock." He answered me.

I didn't realize I was saying it out loud. Booze are bad for me since I can't handle liquor all that well. I can feel myself sway a little bit.

"Whoa, steady. Steady." He gently grabbed my shoulders to keep me from swaying.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom."

"Upstairs, the first door you find."

I didn't wait for another word. I ran upstairs, wrenched open the door, and made way to the toilet. I closed the door gripped the sink. I turn on the faucet and let the water run. I washed my face, trying to steady my breathing, regretting the three cups of spiked punch that I downed with an empty stomach.

Girl, you're in trouble.

I turned off the faucet and the large bathroom was eerily quiet.

So quiet, in fact, that I could hear somebody coming in the room attached to the bathroom.

I immediately turned off the lights, not wanting to be disturbed. Let them talk, who cares? I sat down on the floor with my back against the door, ready to drown out the talking. Until I heard my name and my eyes snapped open.

"Who the fuck does she think she is, crashing my party?" Marissa. And she's mad.

"Well… she's Evan Aisling." Another familiar voice answered hesitantly. It was not a good answer, and I knew at an instant that it was one of Marissa's Minions: Betty.

I didn't need to see them to know that Marissa was glaring at her.

"Why do you hate her so much anyway?" I didn't realize that there was a third person, but of course, they travel in packs, Marissa & Co. Bonnie was the third person. Her voice was meek and intimidated.

Good question, Bonnie, good question.

I heard something soft hitting the floor so I assumed Marissa threw one of the pillows. Temper, much?

"She's so _disgusting_!" She said that so venomously that I could feel both her minions shrink.

_Excuse me? _I couldn't help the thought of outrage that pop into my head. Disgusting? What did I ever do to you?

Apparently, she's not done yet.

"Her life is so perfect, it's sickening. Happy mommy, happy daddy, happy brothers, happy family. With that girl, Verity following her every move like a lapdog. With Nate and Will following her every command. Smiling all the time, everybody loves her, it's putrid. Now with the new hot family in town, she couldn't resist the attention, now could she? The first day and she's already with them! That Jacob guy didn't even give me a second glance because he was staring at her!"

I thought she was done, but I was wrong. "What's so fucking special about her anyway? She's barely 5'2', and she couldn't stay still, and she smiles all the time, doesn't she get tired of it? With those freaky eyes, one blue, one green, it's weird. With that obscenely red hair. She's a freak. Why wouldn't anyone see that?"

This was too bizarre. I knew she hated me, but I didn't know she hated me this much. Apparently all I did to piss her off was existing. Even in the dark, I knew my eyes were wide with disbelief. I didn't know anybody could hate anybody with that amount of hatred just because of the fact that that person simply existed.

There was silence but it was broken with a low throaty sound. Malicious. Chilling. It was laughter.

"But I know something she doesn't." There was that laugh again. Marissa.

"What is it?" Betty.

"Oh, let's just say her life isn't so perfect after all. My mother told me about her family." Right, her mother. The town's gossip page column. All you need to do is say 'hi' to her and the next thing you know she's telling you about how the Morrisons's son got busted selling drugs. People call her "the Newspaper" behind her back. But I didn't expect the next words. The two words that changed my life and sent everything that I know out of the window.

"She's adopted."

**XoXoXo**

"What?!" Two voices echoed loudly in disbelief.

Anger burst into my chest. Lies!

I was about to yell at them, to wrench open the door and to tell them to stop spreading rumors until Marissa's next words.

"Oh, when you think about it, it's obvious isn't it? She's short, her brothers and her parents, well, _adoptive_ brothers and parents , are tall. All of them had dark hair, except for Mrs. Aisling who's blonde. Little Missy's the only red head in the family. She's so freaking pale compared to her family. And those freaky eyes, her adoptive family had grey eyes, none of them had blue or green. It's pretty obvious, isn't it? Anybody could figure it out. But Little Miss I'm-Carefree's too busy lying to herself to see the truth. Plus, my mother said that she came out of nowhere. One day, the Aislings had all boys and the next, they had a little baby girl to add to the collection. This little freak came out nowhere. You can practically play 'One Of These Things Doesn't Belong Here' game."

I was frozen. And shaking at the same time.

"Oh, well. Let's get back to the party. What's a party without the host, right?"

A rustle of sheets, footsteps and a click of the door and I knew they were gone.

I felt sick. I felt nauseated. I felt hated, I felt I was being lied to. I felt lonely. The dark bathroom only magnified those feelings, making them seem more real and unescapable.

I felt claustrophobic. I had to get out of here.

With shaking hands and feeling suddenly so tired, I opened the door. It was over-whelming: somehow, everything that's happened since two months ago seemed to weigh on me; the troublesome, Volturi, Edward, the roller-coaster ride of feeling happy then sad and somewhere in between them – being in denial, of being in love. Of Volturi, of being a sucky friend. And now this… _lie_ about my family. It had to be. There was no way for sixteen years of living with my family only to discover I didn't really belong there.

A small voice suddenly whispered to me – but it makes sense, doesn't it? All that Marissa said. All this time of feeling like a freak. Turns out you're really a freak.

_Stop_. I pushed the voice away. Too much.

Once outside of the room, feeling the cool air hitting my skin, I felt a burst of energy, telling me to _run_, it wasn't rational, it wasn't reasonable, but somehow the thought of running made all of this inescapable. So I did, I ran. I also slammed into someone. I look up.

Eyes that no longer amused, but concerned, lips no longer smirking, formed a straight line.

"Whoa, there. Steady. Easy, easy." He steadied me. I was grateful for that. I felt being anchored. Like the world made sense after all. "I'm Chuck, by the way. You must be Evan. Two guys named Will and Nate was looking for you. Also a girl. Avery, I think, her name was."

"Verity." I corrected dazedly. I don't think I could face my friends right now. I felt like throwing up, among other things I was feeling.

"You okay? You were in there kind of a long time." He said, hands gripping my skinny shoulders gently. I didn't answer.

"Are you usually this pale?"

I never really felt pale despite the fact that I am pale before this whole she-bang but right now I felt pale. And sick. Now I can appreciate the meaning of 'feeling pale' next time I read a book.

"I need a drink." I finally muttered out.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He paused. "You know what? Let's dance." He pulled me, gently of course, to the dancefloor. You know the weird thing was? I felt like I could trust him, despite the fact that I only met him.

"What was your name again?" I voiced the question out loud, I had to yell over the music.

"Chuck. Marissa's my cousin. The party's actually is my welcoming party." He too had to yell.

Marissa's cousin? Her words, her malicious laughter came back to me. Not that it went away. The name made me want to puke. Maybe I shouldn't trust him.

"Ya know, you're pretty well known here. The first thing Marissa told me when I was unpacking was to beware of an Evan. I had a feeling that she didn't like you that much."

"Ya think, Chuck?" I replied sarcastically.

"And three people were looking for you. Your name matched the description of a 'skinny, red-headed smurfette'. That was what the Will guy and the Nate guy said.

At other times, I would've laughed this off, feeling amused that my best friends called me a smurfette but tonight, it was areminder of what Marissa said.

'_She's short, her brothers and her parents, well, adoptive brothers and parents, are tall.'_

I changed the subject. I wanted to do some Marissa-bashing. "Well, Chuck, why aren't you following the Evil Dark Queen's order? What if she catches you disobeying it? Aren't you afraid she'll disown you or something?"

"Actually," he spun me around so my back was against his torso, arms wrapped around me, I could feel his lips on my ear. I realized we were at the dancefloor. "That was exactly I was hoping for." He whispered to me, and I shivered. Stupid hormones. I couldn't help but laugh at his words. The guy's not bad.

Pissing Marissa off sounds like a good plan for me.

What about Edward? The small voice suddenly whispered to me.

_What about him?_ I couldn't help but feel a rise of rebelliousness and anger coming out of nowhere. _For one night, let me be normal. For one night, let this be simple. For one night, please, please, please, I need to forget._

_I'm just a human._

"So, you're using me?" I laughed. It sounded so weird.

"Sort of. You're using me too. You want to piss Marissa off, so do I. And don't ask how I know, you _did_ use the words 'Evil Dark Queen' to describe her."

That is a really, really good plan.

So we danced. He spun me around. He puts his arms around me, I put mine around him. We laughed, everything else was a blur. I didn't care who was watching. We had fun, then a somewhat slow song came on.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break_

_As I'm leaving the one I want to take_

_Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait_

_My heart has started to separate_

You've got to be kidding me. Chuck looked down to me. Those eyes aren't amused, nor concerned, but wide with sudden innocence. Now I realize that those eyes were grey with green flecks in them. He was so close.

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

I look up to him. Those eyes weren't liquid gold. The hands holding me weren't cold, or hard. He wasn't the one I love. When he leaned in, those facts didn't stop me from standing on my toes.

_If ever there was a doubt_

_My love she leans into me_

_This most assuredly counts_

_She says most assuredly_

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you, After you_

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh _

Maybe it was the song, maybe it was the situation, maybe it was just because I was messed up that night. Maybe I took the 'being a teenager' thing too far that night. Maybe I lacked backbone, unable to make up my mind. Maybe I was a bitch. The kind of bitch that seemed to want everything but can't choose. Whatever it was, I let him kiss me. And I kissed back.

I am a royally messed up person. A royally selfish, messed up, indecisive person.

_**XoXoXo**_

I felt…

Nothing.

When he kissed me, there was no fireworks, no sweet chills running down my spine. No joys, no head spinning. It wasn't what I expected.

I wanted another person. To hold me, to comfort me, to tell me everything's okay, to anchor me down, just like Chuck did. Also, at the same time, I was angry at that person, it was an irrational anger. Because he wasn't here, when I needed him the most. Especially in my time of feeling like crap and vulnerable at the same time.

I was in a daze, feeling like I thought too much. Chuck looked at me weirdly. Like a disappointed scientist when he realized his experimented failed and now currently wondering why it went wrong. He probably felt nothing either.

I looked away, ashamed. That was when I saw him.

Those gold eyes… weren't the same liquid gold it had been a few days ago. This time they were angry. And deeply hurt. It hadn't dawned to me how much I really messed up until now, seeing those eyes so hurt. He didn't deserve that irrational anger. He was everything that was good and honest. He had done nothing wrong. I was the Little-Miss-Ruin-Everything.

"Edward." I breathed out, my eyes wide.

He walked away in human speed. I could catch up to him, so I went after him, leaving Chuck on the dancefloor.

"Edward, wait. Edward-" I pushed my way through the crowd, he was heading for the backyard, where nobody's allowed to be. "Edward. Just please…" Please, what? Let me explain? It wasn't what it looked like?

All those clichéd lines came to me but the were unfit. He abruptly stopped, turned around and grabbed me and kissed me.

It was angry, desperate and loving, gentle and rough at the same time. It was a real kiss. This time I felt the fireworks and all that shit. My head spun, sweet chills ran down my spine and I felt like flying. It felt right.

_It's always have and never hold_

_You've begun to feel like home_

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh, yeah_

Oh, my God, Edward's kissing me. Oh, my God. Oh God. This is really happening.

Just as abrupt the kiss started, it also ended the same way. Before I knew it, he broke the kiss and disappeared into the woods that surrounded Marissa's house. Just like that, leaving me dumb-struck in Marissa's backyard.

* * *

**BTW- I don't own Boys Like Girls, Cobra Starship or Pop Shuvit. They own their own selves. The song is Look After You by The Fray, who I don't own either.**

**P/S: check out my other stories while you're here.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
